It All Started with B
by gotAsecret143
Summary: First fic ever written. Santana loved Brittany, but so did Quinn, more than anyone knew. Mainly Brittany/Quinn. Adorable QUITT. Spoilers for Season 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First story written _**ever**_, so excuse mistakes/random stuff/ooc-ness.

I love Brittana, but I couldn't help but write Quinn/Brittany because I think they'd look nice together..yeah? I mean come on, i've seen so many PezBerry fanfic out there, how about some love for Fabrittany? :)

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the bench outside the choir room after the babygate scandal. This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. She was supposed to be the head cheerio dating the star quarterback, the president of the celibacy club, the daughter her parents were proud of; she wasn't supposed to be a knocked up, 16 year old has been. She thought about how it all started and how she ever let it get this far.

Brittany. It all started with Brittany, the bubbly blonde she met in the 8th grade.

After a few years she _wasn't _supposed to fall for Brittany. She _wasn't_ supposed to be jealous of Santana and the relationship Brittany & Santana shared; after all, all three of them were best friends. She _wasn't_ supposed to date Finn _just_ because she wanted her feelings for Brit to go away. She _wasn't_ supposed to run into Puck's arms (or bed) when she found out Brittany and Santana were sleeping together. She definitely _wasn't_ supposed to be pregnant at 16 and lying to everyone about who the baby's father was. AND she _wasn't_ supposed to keep thinking about Brittany after all of this.

"Quinnie?" Brittany said breaking Quinn's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Quinn shrugged unable to look the other blonde in the eye.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question huh?" Brittany said, still not getting any words to come out of Quinn's mouth.

"How about I take you home, away from all this?" Brittany softly took Quinn's hand in her own.

"B, I don't have a home to go to." Quinn sighed as she felt butterflies. She couldn't forget [about what just happened in the choir room] that easily.

"Q, my home is your home. I'm always here for you. You know that."

At that, Quinn's eyes filled with tears, causing Brittany to let go of her hand and instead, fully embrace her.

"Plus, we haven't had some Brittany/Quinn BFF time for a long time. We can watch 'Finding Nemo'! I know it's secretly your favorite movie. I know it's mine, even if there aren't any ducks in the movie. Or we can take a nap first; whatever floats your ship" Brittany tried to soothe the girl.

And that's why Quinn loved Brittany. She made her smile, even at the worst of times.

She always felt reassured that Brittany would stick by her side through thick and thin.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter..maybe?**

_At Brittany's home. _

"Hey Brit! Hiyeeeee Quinn! I haven't seen you in FORever! I missed you!" Brittany's 7 year old sister greeted them.

"Aww Hannah, I've missed you too. You're getting taller like your sister." Quinn said embracing the little girl.

"What are you up to little sis?"

"Wes Brody is here, we're on a play date." Hannah said proudly, and then whispered towards Quinn, "Yup, I totally stole him away from B."

Quinn raised her eyebrow towards Brittany, only causing the girl to shrug and smile.

"Okay little sis, go back to _your_ date. Quinn and I are gonna have our own, k?"

With that Hannah left the two alone.

...

and that's where my writer's block kicked in. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Another short chapter! Review? First story. Love Brittany/Quinn ;)

* * *

At Brittany's home.

"Hey Brit! Hiyeeeee Quinn! I haven't seen you in FORever! I missed you!" Brittany's 7 year old sister greeted them.

"Aww Hannah, I've missed you too. You're getting taller like your sister." Quinn said embracing the little girl.

"What are you up to little sis?"

"Wes Brody is here, we're on a play date." Hannah said proudly, and then whispered towards Quinn, "Yup, I totally stole him away from B."

Quinn raised her eyebrow towards Brittany, only causing the girl to shrug and smile.

"Okay little sis, go back to _your_ date. Quinn and I are gonna have our own, k?"

With that Hannah left the two alone.

"I know you haven't been over in a while, but you remember where my room is right?" Brittany asked Quinn with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I remember B. I'm pregnant, I don't have amnesia." Quinn replied playfully.

"No need for the snark, Quinnie the Pooh. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll meet you there with the movie and some snacks, k?" Brittany countered, adding a quick peck on Quinn's nose, leaving Quinn standing there with butterflies.

It took Quinn a minute to realize that Brittany had gone into the kitchen and that she was still standing in the living room, but she made her way to Brittany's room with a smile she couldn't control. Brittany always made her feel special, but sometimes Quinn couldn't handle how affectionate she was. A simple touch from Brittany gave her butterflies, but she didn't want to reveal that to anyone.

She hadn't been there since freshmen year, but Brittany's room was just like she remembered. Bright, spring colors everywhere and a collage of pictures on the wall. Quinn couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of new pictures and she felt a bit jealous because most were of Brittany and Santana, without her.

"Want to take a picture and add it to the wall of beautiful people?" Brittany appeared setting down the snacks she brought on her bed.

Brittany grabbed her camera and pulled Quinn closer to her, without waiting for an answer, and pushed the camera button.

"Wait! I wasn't ready! Delete that one, B! I look like a deer in headlights!"

"Well, I like this one. You're a beautiful deer." Brittany said looking at the picture she took while she hugged Quinn from behind, placing her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

Leaving Quinn, Brittany attached her camera to her printer and instantly printed out the picture they just took.

"See beautiful Quinnie the Pooh, it's gonna go right here in the middle because we don't have much pictures together and you're my BFF, even if we haven't had quality BFF time since freshmen year." Brittany explained while she absentmindedly covered a few pictures of her and Santana.

Quinn smiled, "Gosh B, you're such a weirdo, sweet, but weird"

"Anyways, we don't have an extra guest room, but my mom said that you could stay in here with me. It'll be like a sleepover that lasts forever!" Brittany said excitedly, jumping on her bed.

'_If only it did last forever with you…' _Quinn thought before responding,"Wow B. I..uhh..thank you so much. I could sleep on the couch or something. I don't want to invade your room with my pregnant self. Look at me, I'm a mess."

"Nope, you're staying in here with or without me. Come here, let's watch the movie already." Brittany said encouraging Quinn to sit down and join her on her bed.

Both blondes sat with their backs to the headboard and started watching Finding Nemo. Quinn found it adorable how Brittany was so into the movie, and was relieved that the bubbly, blonde cheerio didn't pay attention to how much Quinn was blushing every time their hands met when they both grabbed snacks or how her heart was beating out of her chest when Brittany laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone is enjoying the FaBrittany/Quittany. I apologize if things sound repetitive throughout the story. Keep in mind, it's my first one ;) Anyways, enjoy!

**

* * *

**_Finding Nemo_ finally ended. As Brittany raised her head and applauded the ending, Quinn let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure if she could take a few more minutes of Brittany's closeness or the feel of Brittany's fingers tracing small patterns on her arm.

"AHH! I love _Finding Nemo_!" Brittany started then looked over at Quinn. "Are you okay Quinnie? You look…um…bothered? Did you want to watch something else? You should've said…"

"You're babbling, B" Quinn shook away the previous nerves and rolled her eyes. After seeing Brittany's smile turn into a frown, she quickly added, "It's cute."

"Heh, thanks, at least someone appreciates my babbling. Santana never complimented it, she always cut me off and there was never any talking involved afterwards. Eh, but then again, I guess she showed her appreciation for my babbling in other ways. WAIT! I was supposed to call her tonight! I'll ask her to come over, it'll be like old times," Brittany said as she grabbed her phone to see 5 missed calls and 10 txt messages, a majority from the current head cheerio.

"B…" Quinn sighed.

"Sorry, am I babbling again?" Brittany said, noticing a slight change in Quinn's demeanor.

"No, don't worry about it." Quinn wasn't fazed by Brittany's babbling, she just wasn't sure if she wanted more company at the moment. "You should call Santana. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Oh yeah, sure, go ahead. There are extra towels under the sink and you can use the yellow robe hanging in there. You can also use my shampoo and soap and I'll get some clothes ready for you, since you don't have any of your stuff right now." Brittany offered.

Before leaving for the bathroom, Quinn couldn't help but hug the blonde girl in front of her. "Thanks, B."

As Quinn showered, Brittany called Santana back.

"B, where the hell were you? I called you and texted like 15 times." Santana said as she picked up the phone call from Brittany.

"Hi." Brittany replied.

"Hi Brit," Santana sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't pick up your calls. You know that I took Quinn home. I saw you watching us after the big fight in the choir room." Brittany continued the conversation "We watched _Finding Nemo."_

"So is she gone? Can I come over now?" Santana replied uninterested in the whole baby debacle.

"Actually, she's in the shower right now. She's staying with me, since her parents don't want her home and staying at Finn's isn't really an option anymore." Brittany revealed to Santana.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So how about you come over here then?" Santana pushed to spend time with Brittany that night.

"Oh, can Quinn come?" Brittany suggested, in hopes that the 3 of them could hang out like they used to.

"Brit, you and I were supposed to _hang out_ tonight, remember?" Santana emphasized.

"But…" Brittany softly pleaded, still thinking about Quinn.

"Whatever, B. I'll just see you tomorrow" Santana interrupted.

"S…you sound mad. What did I do?"

"I'm not mad. Night, B." Santana replied. She wasn't exactly mad, but she did not want to admit to herself she felt a pang of jealousy.

"Okay…love you S. Night." Brittany said brushing off Santana's attitude, already used to it, but not used to the fact that Santana hung up before returning the '_I love you_'.

As Brittany sat there wondering why Santana hung up without saying anything extra, she noticed that Quinn had entered the room in her yellow robe.

"Oh hey Q, how was the shower?" Brittany asked as she grabbed the pjs she had for Quinn.

"Oh, you know…wet?" Quinn replied sarcastically.

Brittany laughed, "Again with the snark, huh? Anyways, Winnie the Pooh pjs for my Quinnie the Pooh. That okay?"

"Perfect" Quinn replied as she took the clothes and turned with her back facing Brittany as she changed. "So is Santana coming?"

"Nope" Brittany answered simply, as she searched for what she was going to wear to bed.

Quinn felt relieved. She didn't want to be the third wheel. She and Santana weren't really on the best of terms since her fall from grace.

Not really wanting to hear more about Santana, Quinn pulled the sheets of Brittany's bed back hesitantly and said "Baby B, I think I'm gonna sleep now, if that's okay? It's been a long day."

"You haven't called me that since the 8th grade. I missed it," Brittany smiled at Quinn, "But yeah, go ahead. I'm just going to wash up and get ready for bed too."

A few minutes went by, and Quinn felt the other side of the bed shift and felt a hand caress her shoulder.

"Hey Quinn, you're not asleep right? Can I ask you something?" Brittany whispered.

Turning around to face Brittany and her bright blue eyes, Quinn replied, "Yeah, go for it."

"How'd this all happen? I mean, I feel like we drifted apart way before you got pregnant."

Quinn knew Brittany was right. "I don't know. People change. Things change. Emotions get in the way." Quinn replied, not really knowing how to answer Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany contemplated. "Well, not everything changes. You're my Quinnie the Pooh no matter what," she continued while pinching Quinn's cheeks as if she were an adorable baby.

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah thanks. I guess that means you're still my Baby B, huh?"

Brittany giggled. "Yup, always and forever. Now sleep. That baby needs its beauty rest. Night Q, I love you."

"Love you too, B. I love you too." Quinn said as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Before falling asleep, Brittany checked her phone and read a new text message from Santana: '_Sorry, about earlier Brittany. Today's drama was a bit much. I just wanted to spend time with my BFF (aka u). NEways, sorry again. See u tmrw. I love you.'_

Brittany wasn't expecting an apology text from Santana. She really wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but she thought the gesture was sweet and she was going to let Santana know the next time they saw each other.

After putting her phone away, she turned back to look at Quinn as she slept. Brittany missed seeing Quinn genuinely smile and she felt happy to see it before closing her own eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: So sectionals happened and weeks passed, and it's WMHS winter break. I know it's not winter time & whatnot, but I'm just trying to follow the actually Glee timeline for now (or at least what I perceive as the timeline) LOL.

* * *

Thank you to those that have reviewed. ! It's awesome! You're awesome ;)

I apologize if this chapter (or the whole story) is a little choppy. Keep in mind it's my first time EVER writing. Haha. I know ..excuses excuses.

_**Chapter 4**_

Weeks passed since Quinn started staying with Brittany and the baby scandal was revealed. Every day that passed, her feelings for Brittany grew (and the pregnancy hormones were not helping). She was now 4 months pregnant and Brittany did everything to take care of her, from carrying her books to class to driving her everywhere and taking her to her doctor's appointments. However, Quinn couldn't read Brittany. She was so curious about how Brittany felt about her, if she felt anything more than friendship. It was obvious to Quinn; it was obvious to _everyone_ that Santana meant a lot to Brittany.

Santana and Quinn were civil with each other. Santana had no idea how Quinn felt for Brittany, but Quinn knew how Santana felt underneath all the bitchiness. She saw how Santana always protected Brittany, and always pushed to spend time alone with her.

Quinn couldn't help but feel somewhat bad that the two had spent a lot of time apart since Quinn moved in with Brittany. Every time Santana asked Brittany to hang out Brittany always brought up Quinn and asked if she was invited too. Santana was never enthusiastic about it, but she allowed it. However, Quinn always insisted that Brittany go without her, but it hardly happened.

_One week before Christmas_

It was 2 in the afternoon and Quinn was sitting on Brittany's bed, contemplating if she should call her parents. They hadn't called her since they found out about her pregnancy. It hurt her when they didn't call during Thanksgiving, but it was Christmas time, really time for family to spend time with each other. She was grateful for Brittany, and her family, but she was in disbelief that her own parents gave up on her.

"Hey Quinnie, I'm going over to Santana's to drop off her Christmas gift, wanna come with?" Brittany appeared in the doorway breaking Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. You go without me. I still have to wrap your present. I haven't had time, since you _never_ leave me alone" Quinn replied smiling.

"OOOOH what is it? Better yet, where is it?" Brittany questioned excitingly from her spot at the door.

"Baby B, you have to wait till Christmas." Quinn said sweetly getting up from the bed.

"Ah okay fine, but come here and give me a hug before I go." Brittany opened her arms waiting for Quinn to follow her request.

"Wow. I'm pregnant and you're lazy, making me walk to you" Quinn replied shaking her head, but walking towards the door. "You're lucky I need to go to the bathroom, or else I would've stayed in bed."

As Brittany giggled, Quinn reached her and was not expecting the giggling blonde to kiss her right in the doorway. It lasted about 3 seconds, but Quinn couldn't help but feel weak in the knees with the feel of Brittany's soft lips. Luckily Brittany had a hold on her, or she would've fallen. ;)

"I, uhh…B?" Quinn breathed out, confused, but not wanting to lose contact.

"Hmm? There's mistletoe above my door…I put it there this morning; you know the tradition. Well I'll see you later Quinnie the Pooh, love you!"Brittany said winking as she left Quinn baffled at her door.

Quinn was left smiling to herself, speechless. _'When B, gets home, I'm greeting her at the door' _she thought.

_At Santana's_

"Hey S, your mom let me in." Brittany said as she entered the Latina's room.

"B, come here and lock the door. I've missed you." Santana urged, making her way towards the blonde.

"I brought you your Christmas gift." Brittany held out a small box in front of her.

Santana took the box and threw it on her bed. "Thanks B, but I'd rather unwrap you right now."

Santana pulled Brittany in, and gave her a long awaited kiss. She started pushing Brittany towards her bed, missing how good Brittany made her feel.

"God B, I've missed you." Santana confessed as she reached for the edge of Brittany's top ready to pull it off.

"Wait S, I can't." Brittany said lightly pushing Santana away. "I just came to drop off your present; I don't want to leave Quinn alone for too long."

"Shhh, B. Stay a while. She won't mind. She understands..." Santana continued her advances.

"But S…" Brittany breathed out, not really able to resist Santana.

_Four hours later_...

Brittany strolled into her room to find Quinn staring at her phone.

"Hey Quinnie the Pooh, sorry I took too long. Is something wrong?" Brittany asked Quinn concerned, forgetting about how she just slept with Santana. "You've been staring at your phone since yesterday.

"I miss them. They haven't even called; no text, no message, nothing." Quinn choked up.

"I…Quinnie, don't worry. They'll come around one day. You always have me. Remember that, okay?" Brittany said as she wiped Quinn's tears away.

As Brittany held Quinn's face in her hands, Quinn couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes, and remembered what had happened at Brittany's door hours before.

She thought back to how she was the Queen B at WMHS and how she got whatever she wanted, even if it took being a bitch. However, Brittany was the only person who made her nervous; the only person who made her feel vulnerable.

This time she wanted to take a risk. She wanted to kiss Brittany _again_, but without the help of mistletoe.

As she leaned forward, a voice not belonging to Brittany and the door opening caused her to jump back. Brittany sat there finding Quinn's actions amusingly cute.

"Brittany, you're finally home! Mom wants to know if you and Quinn are hungry." Hannah (little sister) stated.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a bit." Brittany smiled at her little sister.

"Okay, after can we watch Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer? Please?" Hannah pleaded.

"Yup, of course, go on."

Quinn sat there a bit embarrassed, feeling vulnerable again. Brittany just smiled to herself.

"You hungry? Let's go downstairs and eat some dinner." Brittany put out her hand for Quinn to grab.

Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand. Before leaving Brittany's room, Brittany stopped at the door, turning around to face Quinn who had her head down. Quinn quickly raised her head, wondering why Brittany had stopped in front of her and like hours before, she received another kiss from the tall blonde.

"It's tradition." Brittany said with a smirk and started walking towards the kitchen without letting go of Quinn's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: How are you all liking the story? I apologize _again _if it's all choppy and get's a bit confusing. Reviews make me smile. :D

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

It was New Year's Eve and it had been two weeks since Brittany and Quinn shared their first kiss. Since then, they shared about 10 kisses under the mistletoe even a few days after Christmas, but it never went anywhere further. Neither of the two talked about it, which was somewhat relieving for Quinn. Every time Quinn tried to kiss Brittany without the mistletoe, something or someone interrupted them, always leaving Quinn embarrassed and even more nervous. Brittany was just all sorts of clueless about her best friend's love for her.

And Quinn still couldn't read Brittany; all she knew was that there had been a lack of Santana since their first kiss. She had no idea if the kisses meant as much to Brittany as it did to her, because Brittany still acted like the sweetest best friend that she was.

Tonight would be different Quinn_ thought._ She had it all planned. She would take the plunge after all it was a new year and she couldn't keep living like this. She blamed the pregnancy hormones for wanting Brittany so badly, but something had to push her to reveal her feelings.

As the two sat close together in Brittany's room watching several New Year's specials and singing along to the different performances, Brittany kept checking her phone. Quinn wasn't sure why, but two thoughts came to her mind: Brittany was either waiting for a call (from Santana) or checking the time to see how close they were to the New Year. The first option discouraged Quinn, because she knew that Santana always was always the first to call Brittany every New Year.

Quinn did not want ANYTHING to interrupt her New Year moment with Brittany. Even though she loved Brittany's little sister, Hannah, she was so grateful that Hannah fell asleep before the New Year rolled in. Brittany's parents were in the living room downstairs, and Quinn probably didn't have to worry about them coming in, at least for a few minutes.

"Baby B, what's your New Year's resolution?" Quinn asked trying to distract Brittany from her phone.

"Oh, hmmm. I haven't thought about it. How about yours?" Brittany said with a furrowed brow, thinking about Quinn's question.

"Take more initiative." Quinn said simply.

"Don't you do that already?"

"With certain things I haven't." Quinn shrugged.

"Oh okay…" Brittany said with a small smile then excitingly jumped up, "Three more minutes Quinnie the Pooh! And you can take more initiative!"

And with that, Quinn hugged the girl sitting next to her. A few more minutes and she _would_ take the initiative.

_Santana's room _

Santana laid on her bed thinking about what went down over a month ago and the day Brittany came over without Quinn two weeks ago.

"_Sex is not dating," Santana asserted._

"_If it were Santana and I would be dating" Brittany blurted out._

After the blonde cheerleader made the admission, most of the gleeks chose to ignore the statement completely, simply because Brittany only made sense 10% of the time. Plus the baby daddy drama and sectionals/regionals were more important to them.

She remembered watching Brittany follow Quinn out of the choir room. Although she couldn't hear the conversation going on between the two blondes, she saw how Quinn reacted to the words Brittany said and how her face lit up as Brittany grabbed her hand and walked her out of the school. Brittany could make anyone smile, but at that moment Santana wasn't smiling.

Santana felt Brittany was slipping away from her. Lately she regretted the 'sex is not dating' statement, because Brittany meant more than sex to her.

She needed to talk to Brittany; she missed her. She wanted to smile the way only Brittany made her smile. She and Brittany hadn't talked for days, so Santana got up from her sulking state and decided to head over to Brittany's to confront her, to apologize. Her New Year's Resolution was to cut down the bitchy and to be more truthful about herself and her feelings for Brittany, or at least try to.

_Two weeks ago…(when Brittany went to drop off Santana's Christmas gift)_

_Brittany and Santana laid in bed after going at it for a few hours. Santana held Brittany in her arms as they cuddled. Santana missed the comfort she felt when Brittany was with her._

"_S, um I have to go."_

"_Baby, just stay. You always stay the night. Plus it's still early, so we can keep going in a few minutes." Santana suggested as she caressed the blonde's arms._

"_But Quinn's…"_

"_Who cares? One night without you, won't kill her." Santana interrupted, as she started to kiss the Brittany's neck._

"_I've been here too long. I don't even have my phone on me, what if she called?" Brittany said as she lightly pushed Santana off and started reaching for her clothes._

"_You know what B, just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean she's some weak, needy person. She's Quinn, remember? Plus, she's probably going to push you aside after she has that baby." Santana said feeling a bit jealous that Brittany kept thinking about taking care of Quinn._

"_Actually, just go. I think I'll call Puck or something. He isn't all wrapped up in taking care of Quinn 24/7 and he's always up for some fun." Santana continued, not really thinking about what she was saying and how much it may have hurt Brittany._

_Brittany stood there speechless. _

"_Bye B. Love you. Send Q my love, too" Santana said sarcastically as Brittany left._

Now it's four weeks later and here she was at Brittany's house trying to get her best friend & lover back.

Brittany's mom answered the door and told Santana that Brittany was in her room with Quinn.

As she climbed up the stairs, her heart began racing. The only time she ever felt this nervous was when she heard Brittany say the 3 words after their first time because she knew if she said it back, it was more than friend love. _When you fall for Brittany, you fall fast and hard_, she thought. She didn't know what to expect when she opened Brittany's door, and that's what scared her. Was her best friend still mad at her?

She could hear Brittany countdown to the New Year as she made her way up the stairs closer to Brittany's room. She didn't hear the countdown anymore, which was a sign that it was now the New Year. A few more steps and she reached for the door…

_In Brittany's Room_

Brittany sat there excited to watch the ball drop on the television, counting down loudly, while Quinn sat smiling amused at the sight in front of her.

"3…2…1!" Brittany jumped up to face Quinn, who took a deep breath and kissed her.

Quinn pulled Brittany's face closer to her own, and kissed her passionately, and she was happy that it was reciprocated by the other girl.

Pulling away to breathe, Quinn took the initiative again.

"Baby B, Happy New Year. It's time for me to work on my New Year's Resolution and take initiative. Go on a date with me tonight?" Quinn asked while nervousness coursed throughout her whole body and her heart raced.

Brittany just smiled and kissed her in reply, and Quinn took that as a yes. The two were in their own world, and didn't notice another presence in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what people have to say. I need some inspiration for the next chapter. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Here goes nothing…" Santana said to herself as she opened the door to Brittany's room, ready to apologize to Brittany and be her first kiss of the New Year.

The sight in front of her caused her to drop the stuffed animal she held in her hand. She was shocked to say the least. Quinn was kissing _her_ Brittany. Santana felt jealousy tug at her heart, but was relieved that it could've been worse. Santana was a bitch, but she would never hit a pregnant girl, unless she caught said pregnant girl having sex with Brittany.

Santana picked up the stuffed duck, cleared her throat, crossed her arms, then added with a scowl, "Preggers, get out…I need to talk to Brittany, NOW."

The two broke apart and both girls were flustered. Quinn knew something big was about to go down. She had just been caught by the one other person that may have loved Brittany as much as she did.

"Happy New Year, S." Brittany said calmly. "Who's preggers?" she continued completely forgetting that her and Santana weren't on great terms.

"Um, Brit, I'll leave so you two can talk. If you need anything I'll be around." Quinn softly said before kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Santana." Quinn acknowledged before walking out.

"Just leave before I hit a pregnant girl." Santana spat.

With that Quinn, rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Happy New Year. I got this for you…" Santana said as she approached Brittany taking off her bitch façade once Quinn was out of the room. "I know you were disappointed when you found out the duck wasn't in the hat for our ballad assignment."

"Thanks Santana! I love it! I remember staying for hours after that day just looking for the ballad" Brittany said excitingly.

Santana handed the plush duck to Brittany, happy that Brittany enjoyed her little gift. It amazed her how Brittany could get so amused by the littlest things; but then again that was one of her favorite things about the blonde.

A few minutes passed by and Santana decided to break the silence. She really didn't want to talk about what she saw a few minutes earlier. She reached for Brittany's hand and laced their pinkies together. "Brittany, I feel like you're slipping away…" Santana admitted. When it was only the two of them together, she (like Quinn) always felt so vulnerable. She never had the bitch façade up when it was just Brittany.

"Um Santana, I'm right here. I'm not even moving. Are you feeling okay? Should I call 911? Do you have their number?" Brittany said with a worried tone.

"No Brit. I'm fine. I just…what I'm trying to say is…I…I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean to get so angry about Quinn. I didn't want Puck that night. I just wanted you to stay and…I just feel like we haven't talked or spent much time together ever since that whole baby incident and Quinn…"

"S, it's okay. I still love you. You're still one of my best friends. I'm sorry, too."

"B, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're just being you and I love you too." Santana said with a reassuring smile.

"So how about a New Year's kiss from yours truly" Santana leaned in wanting to forget what she saw walking into the room and determined to make _Brittany_ forget about kissing Quinn _ever. _

Brittany let Santana kiss her, but pulled away after a few seconds.

Santana was okay with it because she wanted to ask her something.

"Would it be too much to ask if we could spend later on today together? Just you and I, at least for a few hours? And If you want you could invite Quinn after?" Santana suggested wanting to make Brittany happy on the first day of the New Year, and if that meant Quinn spending time with the two of them, she would work on it or _at least work on showing Quinn that Brittany belonged to her._

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'd like that, but I'll call you first. Quinn asked me out on a date, so I don't know what time…"

"A date? Since when are you two dating?" Jealousy rose in Santana.

"I guess it would be our first date." Brittany smiled thinking about how adorable Quinn looked while she asked Brittany out, and completely ignoring the fact that Santana's demeanor was changing.

"What is wrong with you Brittany? Can't you see she's just using you?" Santana let go of Brittany's hand and started to raise her voice.

Brittany heard Santana raise her voice before, but never to her. Santana was always patient and never yelled at Brittany. She experienced Santana's sarcasm, but nothing else. This reminded Brittany what had happened weeks ago. It sounded like it was about to be worse than what went down two weeks ago.

"Santana, Hannah is asleep, please don't…" Brittany hesitantly said trying to get her best friend to lower her voice.

"Don't you remember what she did to Finn and Puck? She's pregnant, Brittany. I know you're slow, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid…" the Latina interrupted.

Tears started forming in Brittany's eyes. Santana always defended Brittany when people called her names and questioned her intelligence, but the fact that Santana Lopez, her own best friend, just called her _stupid_ blew her mind.

"I…what?" Brittany was speechless.

"Everyone thinks you're dumb and I always thought...I knew you weren't. But to be honest Brittany, I think this is the stupidest you've ever acted." Santana argued.

It took all Brittany had to say the next few words to Santana. "Get out! Just…just get out!" Brittany struggled with tears in her eyes.

At that, Santana immediately regretted every word she said. She never saw Brittany get angry or cry and it broke her heart. "Brit, I'm sorry…"

Quinn heard the arguing and yelling and barged into the room.

"I said get out! You can't come into my house, into my room and tell me that I'm stupid. Take your stupid duck and leave!" Brittany cried.

Santana felt her heart break into a million pieces, but she didn't want to make Brittany any angrier than she was. She couldn't handle it. Before she left Santana murmured, "Brittany, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say those words." And finally got the courage to say what she wanted to tell Brittany for months, "_You know_ that I love you…I love you more than…"

At this point, Brittany was sobbing and Quinn ran to her side to comfort her. "I think you should leave, Santana." Quinn uttered.

Santana left the room defeated, _for the first time_.

"Santana? What happened? Are you leaving?" Hannah asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, Hannah sorry, I…You should be asleep. It's way past your bedtime" Santana said as she regretted yelling and waking up Brittany's little sister.

"OHHHHHH! It's 2010 now? Happy New Year Santana! Where's Brittany and Quinn?"

"Happy New Year baby girl. Can you tell B that I lo…that I really am sorry? And give her a big hug for me, k?" Santana said as she held back tears.

Brittany's parents were at the top of the stairs wondering what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Brittany's mom asked noticing Santana's discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Pierce…Um I gotta go. Happy New Year" Santana managed to choke out, before rushing downstairs and out the front door to her car.

The year didn't start out well for Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I guess i've had some writer's block. With that being said, i'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It's short. I guess it's like a filler. Idk. The next chapter is going to be the hours leading up to their date plus their date.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been about 30 minutes since Santana left and Brittany was just starting to calm down.

Brittany's parents had left to put Hannah to bed and although they were worried about their eldest daughter, they trusted that Quinn was there taking care of her.

Quinn sat there holding Brittany, not pushing to ask what happened before Brittany kicked Santana out. All she understood was that Santana had called Brittany stupid; it was ironic. Out of all the years knowing the two, Quinn never heard Santana call Brittany dumb or stupid, and Santana was always the first one to defend Brittany whenever she heard any of the jerks at school make fun of Brittany.

"Sorry Quinn. This is like the worst way to start a new year." Brittany said in between sobs.

"Shhh, Baby B, it didn't start out all bad, did it?" Quinn smiled, looking in Brittany's eyes, before wiping the tears away.

Brittany cracked a smile remembering what happened right after the countdown to 2010.

"Plus Baby B, we still have about 23 hours left today, a whole year ahead of us and I heard you have a pretty hot date tonight, you know…despite being pregnant and all."

"Yeah… she's a MILF." Brittany sniffled and giggled, making Quinn blush.

Brittany was glad that Quinn was there comforting her, and leaned in to kiss her.

Even though Quinn didn't want to, she pulled away. "Baby B, as much as I want to sit here and kiss you, I think we should just sleep. It's late."

"I don't think _she_ wants me to go on a date with you…"Brittany whispered to Quinn as they lay in bed face to face.

"Hmmm?" Quinn inquired as she started caressing Brittany's arm, somewhat afraid that Brittany was going to cancel their date.

"Santana…she started yelling at me when I told her you asked me on a date…"

"She's protective over you…I understand…"

"Well, so are you, so I don't understand why..." Brittany sighed.

"Brittany, if you..." Quinn started, avoiding eye contact. "If you don't want to go out…"

"No, no. I want to go on our date, silly. Unless you don't want to anymore? But that would be super messed up Quinnie. Get all my hopes up and then decide you don't want to go on a date or whatever." Brittany interrupted.

"Hmmm. Baby B, you're too cute. I really want to. I've wanted to ask you out, for a while now, but let's just sleep now, okay?" Quinn said relieved.

Brittany smiled at the girl lying in front of her, and then turned around with her back facing Quinn. This caused Quinn to frown before closing her eyes, until she felt Brittany tug at her hand and bring it around her [Brittany's] waist, lacing their fingers together.

Quinn snuggled closer to Brittany and although Brittany was still sad about Santana, she was content lying there with Quinn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Another update! Hope you like the cuteness that comes with Brittany and Quinn. Quittany LOVE. Reviews make me feel better. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Hours later…_

Quinn disappeared all afternoon, and told Brittany to be ready in warm casual clothes by 6pm before she left.

While Quinn planned her date with Brittany, Brittany sat there wondering if she should call Santana. She wondered since she first woke up and saw her sister, who gave her a huge hug and said it was from Santana. She wondered if she should've answered the past 10 calls from Santana. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends, but she didn't know what to do.

Brittany realized Quinn wasn't home yet and it was 5pm, so instead of contemplating and wasting time, she showered and got ready for her date because despite all the Santana drama, she was both excited and nervous for her date with Quinn. She doesn't remember the last time she had an _actual_ date.

Once she finished, her phone began ringing again and it was Santana _again._

Hesitating, Brittany picked up the call, "Hi."

"I, um, Hi. You finally picked up your phone." Santana replied not really knowing what to say because she didn't think Brittany would pick up.

"Yeah…" Brittany sighed.

"Look Santana, I'm really sorry about kicking you out last night…" she sincerely continued after silence from Santana.

"No Brittany, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I just want you to know I care about you and I don't want to lose you. I don't think you're stupid or dumb. I think you're amazing…you're sweet…you're caring…you're adorable…you're my best friend. You're everything to me …I just want you to tell me that everything's okay, that we're okay…"

"B, Quinn's downstairs…" Hannah interrupted the phone conversation, as she stood at Brittany's door.

Brittany acknowledged her little sister before answering Santana. "Wow San…that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Brittany smiled to herself, "and everything's okay. We're okay."

"Thanks B. I really am sorry…"

"S, stop apologizing. It's not good for your rep. I love you, k? But I gotta go now. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, call me back…I love you, B." Santana said hesitantly, not wanting to hear about the date Brittany was going to have with Quinn. However, Santana didn't want to ruin her own relationship with Brittany _again_ by saying something hurtful.

Meanwhile was Brittany was touching herself up for her date, Quinn was downstairs speaking with Brittany's parents. They asked to speak to her before she went up to see Brittany.

"Quinn, we want to thank you for being a great friend to Brittany." Brittany's mother said to the young blonde sitting in front of her.

"I should be the one thanking you, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. You opened up your home to me and I couldn't be more grateful and Brittany's amazing. She's been a great friend to me."

"You know we love you, Quinn. You're always welcome here." Brittany's mom replied back.

"So Brittany tells us that you two are going on a date tonight…"Brittany's dad interjected.

Quinn was caught off guard, she had no idea how Brittany's parents were going to react, after all she was a pregnant 16-year-old girl who liked their daughter. She was afraid that they would kick her out. She could only imagine how her own parents would react, and it wasn't good.

"I… we're just going out…nothing like that…"

"Really? My daughter is under the impression that you asked her on a date…plus you brought flowers" Brittany's dad said with a serious tone and raised eyebrow.

"Stephen, stop scaring the girl. She's pregnant; it's not good for the baby." Brittany's mom playfully interrupted.

"Heh, Quinn I'm just kidding around. We have no problem with it. We love our daughter and if she wants to date you, we're fine with that, as long as she's happy. Just don't break her heart, deal?" Brittany's dad broke his strict tone and smiled.

Quinn let the breath she was holding go, and nervously smiled. "Deal."

With that, Brittany's parents sandwiched the young girl for a big hug.

"HEY! I want a hug!" Brittany came downstairs and saw the 3 of them.

Brittany's parents opened their arms to welcome their daughter into their embrace, and hugged both Quinn and Brittany as they both smiled at each other.

"You two have fun tonight. Be home by 11." Brittany's mom said before grabbing her husband's hand and dragging him into the kitchen, leaving the two young blondes alone.

"Hi." Brittany smiled, bashfully.

"Hi Brit. You look pretty, as usual." Quinn said admiring the beautiful blonde.

"I don't really know how this works...but I brought these for you." Quinn continued leaning down to grab the bouquet of flowers on the table.

"AWW I love it; they're beautiful. Stay here, I'm gonna put them in water." Brittany said as she hugged Quinn.

A few minutes later, and Brittany reappeared in the living room with a huge smile on her face.

"So Baby B, you ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh by the way, you look gorgeous as usual." Brittany said causing Quinn to blush and get those butterflies she always got around Brittany.

On the way to the car, Brittany reached for Quinn's hand and intertwined their hands.

The two were silent as Quinn drove them to their destination; only music filled the car.

_I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car  
And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening_

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

"This song is cute. What's it called?" Brittany asked.

"Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks" Quinn replied glancing over to Brittany who was looking out the window.

"Well now it's _our _song." Brittany stated simply causing Quinn to smile.

A few more songs played, but Brittany changed the song back to _Passenger Seat, _right before they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Quinn said as she parked the car.

"The park? It's a little cold?"

"That's why I said to dress warm…" Quinn winked.

"Whatever Q; so what do you have planned?" Brittany asked drawing patterns on the back of Quinn's hand. "Where were you earlier, by the way?" she said before letting the other girl answer her.

Quinn just smiled and got out of the car, waiting for Brittany to follow her actions.

"I was at Kurt's. Other than Sa..." Quinn stopped herself from mentioning the Latina, and then continued, "He seems to be one of the Glee club members you're actually friends with. He helped me with some stuff." Quinn told Brittany as she grabbed 2 blankets, a picnic basket, & a thermos out of her trunk.

"Aww I love Kurt…he's such a cutie." Brittany exclaimed while trying to offer help to Quinn as they walked to a picnic table.

"So I was thinking we sit here in the snow and look at the stars or something. I brought hot cocoa and brownies, too."

Brittany just smiled and ran behind a tree away from Quinn's view. Quinn just stood there, wondering what the hell Brittany was doing.

"You're a strange one B." Quinn yelled over her shoulder, turning around to lay one of the blankets on the snow covered picnic table. "So B, are you coming back over here or what?" Out of nowhere a snowball flew right by her. "What the…" Quinn dodged another snowball.

"Brittany you're gonna get it." Quinn playfully threatened the other blonde as she made her own snowball. She turned around to face the tree that Brittany went to hide behind and slowly made her way towards it. After a few more steps closer, she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Whatcha doin?" Brittany whispered in Quinn's ears. As soon as Quinn heard Brittany's voice, she relaxed.

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant girl." Quinn said in an annoyed tone.

Brittany let go of the pregnant blonde. "Sorry, Quinn. Sometimes I forget. I don't know…you're still the same Quinn to me and…"

"B, I was just joking. Come here…" Quinn grabbed Brittany's hands bringing her closer. "And I'm glad that you still see me the same way, despite all the drama and whatnot."

The two stood there staring and smiling at each other for a few seconds.

"Can we make a snow family?" Brittany asked looking at the shorter blonde.

"Anything you want Baby B…" Quinn said amused with Brittany's attention span.

An hour later, the two decided to finally to take a break from playing in the snow and just sit and look at the stars with their hot chocolate and brownies.

"The stars are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Brit."

"Wow, Quinnie the Pooh, that was cheesy, but thanks. You're the beautiful one." Brittany said placing a kiss on top of Quinn's nose.

"You cold Baby B? Come closer. I have a blanket we could share." Quinn said pulling out the other blanket she brought.

"So that was your plan all along, huh? Bring me out in the snow, so you can snuggle closer to me?"

"Exactly B, exactly." Quinn smirked.

The two sat there in silence holding hands and stargazing for another hour, then headed home.

"Quinnie the Pooh, thanks for taking me out. I had a fun time." Brittany said as Quinn opened the passenger side for Brittany so she could get out. Before stepping out of the car, she was caught off guard by Quinn leaning in to kiss her, but she didn't complain.

"That was a good first date. Hope there's more in the future." Brittany pulled away, leaving Quinn wanting more. "Let's go upstairs…"


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. School has started and my internet at home has been down. I'm going to let you know in advance that the story is going to go a bit slow. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with it. All I know is that as much as I love Brittana, I think I love Quitt a little bit more. :) Anyways, hope you like. Please review! They make me smile. Oh and I'm open to any suggestions or whatnot you have for the story! Don't hesitate! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Winter break was over, three days after Brittany and Quinn's first date.

In those three days, the two spent almost every minute together, except for last night when Brittany fell asleep on the couch talking to Santana on the phone.

Even though Quinn took the initiative with asking Brittany out on a date, she wasn't ready to tell her the whole truth, how she really felt (how much she really loved Brittany), how all this was because of Brittany. She wasn't ready for the whole world to know either. People already judged her for being pregnant at 16, she didn't need any more reasons for people to look at her differently. She may have taken Brittany out on a date in the open, but it was an empty park 30 minutes away, on a snowy day, on New Years.

"Morning Quinnie the Pooh, I missed snuggling with you last night." Brittany whispered in Quinn's ear as she snuggled behind Quinn, causing her to awake fully.

"Mmm, I missed you, too. " Quinn said turning to face Brittany."You didn't come back upstairs."

"Yeah sorry, I fell asleep. I was talking to Santana and you know how excited I get about going back to school. I can't wait for the Cheerios and Glee club."

"Hmmm, what time is it?" Quinn said, not really amused with the fact that Brittany forgave Santana so quickly.

"It's 6am. Time to get ready for school."

"You go first; I'm still tired, I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Aww Quinnie the Pooh, sleep a little more." Brittany said getting up and kissed Quinn on the top of her head.

"Oh by the way, I heard somewhere that you can umm save water by showering with another person. We should try it sometime." Brittany said before grabbing her towel and clothes, heading to the bathroom .

Quinn closed her eyes and the thought of her and Brittany showering together made her feel really inappropriate at that moment, that she needed a cold shower soon.

_An hour later…_

"Ready Quinnie?" Brittany asked as Quinn gathered her bag and books.

"Yep Baby B. You driving?"

"Mmmhm. You're so pretty. Sometimes I wish I could wear something other than my Cheerios uniform to school." Brittany confessed as both blondes took one last look in the mirror before leaving.

"Yeah well, I like you in that uniform." Quinn smirked.

With that, the two left Brittany's and headed to school with _Passenger Seat_ playing in the background.

"B, um other than Santana, have you told anyone about our date?"

"No, why?"

"I just…I like you…a lot, but I don't want people to talk. You know? At least not now, especially being pregnant…"

"Oh, okay, sure. It's not like we're exclusive anyways." Brittany said nonchalantly, not really thinking about the words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah…" Quinn replied suddenly feeling her heart clench because Brittany was giving her mixed signals _again._

"So when's our next date? I really liked our first one. It was fun." Brittany glanced over to Quinn, smiling.

"Whenever you want Brittany…" Quinn smiled half-heartedly realizing that she and Brittany were probably going to be apart at school due to their social statuses.

"Hmmm okay. I'll bother you about it later." Brittany said reaching for Quinn's hand and squeezing it lightly as she pulled into the school parking lot.

Brittany walked Quinn to her first period and carried her books, before opening her arms to hug the shorter girl.

"Thanks B" Quinn said sincerely, while holding back the urge to kiss Brittany.

Out of nowhere Santana appeared standing behind Quinn.

"Hey B," Santana smiled at Brittany, then narrowed her eyes at Quinn "Quinn…"

"SANTANA!" Brittany let go of Quinn and excitingly hugged the other girl who appeared, causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Ready to go to class, B?" Santana said while holding her pinkie finger out.

"Bye Quinnie the Pooh. I'll see you next period in Spanish. Love you." Brittany said before linking pinkies with Santana.

Quinn knew Santana wouldn't tell anyone about Quinn and Brittany, because there was a possibility that it would ruin her own reputation, and as the current head cheerio, Santana would never jeopardize it, at least for now.

"Love you too B. See you later" Quinn said as the two walked away causing Brittany to look back at Quinn and wink, but the opposite look came from Santana, the bitch face was in full effect.

Three more class periods went by, and it was time for lunch. Quinn grabbed her stuff from her locker before heading to the cafeteria to eat.

"Ay Quinn, I need to talk to you." Puck clad in his letterman jacket approached Quinn.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Quinn said avoiding eye contact.

"Look I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just saying, please stop supersizing because I don't dig on fat chicks." Puck started as he towered over the blonde girl.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn replied in disbelief.

"And that's my fault?" Puck questioned.

"Puck, you're such a douche. We're not even together, so I'm not really yours to break up with; and I'm really not interested."

"Pshh, whatever. There's no girl that's not interested in the Puckmeister." Puck smirked, then continued, "But in all seriousness Quinn. I wanna be there for you, okay? You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Hi Puck." A girl in a cheerio uniform caught Puck's attention, causing him to wink and check out the girl checking him out.

"Whatever Puck…" Quinn said walking away.

Quinn found herself not knowing where to sit. Brittany told her in Spanish that she would have lunch with her, but Quinn got a text from Brittany a few minutes after the lunch bell saying that Coach Sylvester wanted to meet with her and Santana.

As Quinn looked around, she felt a bit lonely. Finn really wasn't an option anymore, and Puck was off flirting with some cheerio.

"Hi Quinn, you can sit with us…if you want." Kurt said behind Quinn causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah thanks. Are you sure?" Quinn asked, not really sure if the other glee club members would approve of Kurt's decision.

"Just sit with us, okay? You'll be fine. They won't bite. Well, Mercedes might sting, but don't worry about her." Kurt insisted.

Quinn complied, and hoped that Mercedes, Tina, and Artie would be as accepting as Kurt. She pretty much just sat there while they all talked about glee club and their future at regionals . It was a bit awkward, but Quinn was glad they didn't hate on her for the baby drama.

Lunch ended and the rest of the classes went on, which meant it was time for glee.

Brittany and Santana were the last two to arrive, walking through the door, pinkies laced. Brittany waved at Quinn with her free hand before walking by and brushing the girl's arm. There weren't any seats available next to Quinn, so Brittany and Santana ended up standing close together in the back of the choir room.

Mr. Schuester went on about the week's assignment: 'Hello' and dismissed the glee kids.

Quinn got up and approached Brittany and Santana, as they were getting their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Hey Baby B, you ready to go?" Quinn said, noting the scowl Santana had on her face when she heard her call Brittany 'Baby B'.

"Oh, Quinnie the Pooh, Coach Sylvester called a mandatory practice. You can come and watch, or if you want to go home, you can go ahead and take the car. S can take me home." Brittany replied as Santana stood there with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm, I guess I could…" Quinn started, contemplating if she should stay or go, but leaning towards staying.

"It's a closed practice." Santana interjected hoping Quinn would get the hint.

"It is? I…okay." Brittany said a bit bummed that Quinn couldn't come, at least according to Santana.

"I guess I could wait in the library, if that's okay? I don't really feel like driving right now." Quinn said amused because that wasn't the answer Santana wanted to hear.

"Let me walk you to the library." Brittany said taking Quinn's stuff from her. "I'll see you at practice in a few minutes, S."

"Are you sure you want to stay in the library? There's like no one there. It's the first day back to school from winter break; and it's like…the library. There are so many books, it's overwhelming." Brittany rambled. "Just come to practice, it'll be fine."

"No, no it's okay. I'll just wait for you. I don't really want to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester or Santana. She obviously doesn't want me there." Quinn started to whisper as they entered the library which was pretty much empty.

Brittany followed Quinn as she made her way through the stacks of books towards a secluded area in the back of the library.

"Q, wait." Brittany said grabbing Quinn's hand with her free one in between two rows of books, causing Quinn to turn around to face the taller blonde. The two were face to face and Quinn couldn't stop staring at Brittany's lips.

"Hi…" Quinn breathed out.

"Hello…" Brittany smirked before leaning in to kiss Quinn softly.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since 1st period. Just sayin…" Brittany said pulling away. "Plus making out in the library, is totally hot."

Quinn grabbed Brittany's face and pulled her closer to make their lips meet again. They were in the back of the library and there wasn't any person around, so she was going to make it count. The two went on for about ten minutes, only stopping for a few seconds to breathe.

"MMMM…" Brittany pulled away again. "Quinnie the Pooh, I gotta go to practice…I'll call you when I'm done…and…" she continued in between kisses.

"We can continue this at home?" Quinn backed away smirking.

"Exactly…" Brittany giggled. "Love you, Q."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Another chapter up! Again, I apologize if the story is going slow.

So this chapter pretty much starts off where Chapter 9 ends. Lol.

Please review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"You're late, Brittany. Go run 5 laps around the gym." Santana said coldly when Brittany entered the gym as the cheerios were stretching and Brittany didn't question it.

2 hours went by and cheerios practice was over. Santana seemed to b e extra bitchy than usual, and of course Sue was impressed.

"S…are you okay?" Brittany asked the Latina as they packed up their stuff in the locker room. "You seem…I don't know."

"Don't be late again, Brittany. We have nationals coming up and we don't need people slacking or getting distracted." Santana said avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry S. You knew where I was…"

"B, it doesn't take that long to walk tubby to the library." Santana turned to face the blonde and grabbed one of her hands.

"Look, I don't want to be a bitch to you…you're my best friend, but Quinn isn't the queen bee anymore, and I'm so close. I don't want to risk this, okay?" the Latina continued.

Brittany just nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds, Brittany asked, "So are you asking Finn out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. Will you come with me? On the date, I mean. We're a package deal, remember? It's always more fun with you anyways…" Santana answered with a wink

"Yeah of course…I like free food." Brittany said getting up. "Call me tonight, so we can come up with a plan or something. I gotta go now and get Quinnie…I can't believe she stayed in the library for two hours."

"Yeah…" Santana said unenthusiastically.

"Love you Lopez." Brittany hugged Santana from behind before leaving her to sit alone in the locker room.

* * *

The next day of school went by and it was time for Glee once again. Like usual, Brittany and Santana strolled in last and ended up sitting together.

The night before, Brittany and Quinn spent hours making out, but the two didn't get any further than hands roaming around under each other's shirts. Brittany didn't tell Quinn anything about Santana and the cheerios. Brittany ended up leaving Quinn a bit frustrated when she stopped making out with her to answer Santana's phone call. However, Quinn couldn't complain especially when Brittany held her close and nuzzled her neck as they fell asleep.

Even if Santana was spending more time with Brittany at school, Quinn had sweet Brittany at home and that thought made her smile to herself while she and the rest of the glee kids waited for Mr. Schue to come to the choir room.

Finn fulfilled the 'Hello' assignment with his rendition of _"Hello, I love you"_. Quinn felt awkward at times, when he was singing and staring right at her. She hurt Finn; she hurt one of the sweetest guys she's ever known, the one guy that she could have loved (after all he was sort of the guy version of Brittany…sweet, caring, tall, a little slow, and adorable minus sexy dancer and beautiful blonde with blue eyes)

"And that fellow glee clubbers, is how we say 'hello'." Rachel stood up clapping proudly.

But what really caught Quinn's attention was the fact that Santana and even Brittany seemed to be extremely amused by Finn. So when Santana and Brittany got up together and approached the tall boy, she was curious and a bit jealous. She wondered what was going on and why Finn was standing in front of the two cheerios looking like he just won the lottery.

_A FEW HOURS LATER AT BRITTANY'S_

"What was up with you, Santana, and Finn earlier in Glee club?" Quinn asked as her and Brittany settled on the bed after arriving home.

Quinn laid on her back staring at the ceiling, while Brittany sat cross legged next to her so they were facing each other.

"Oh, nothing really…why?" Brittany shrugged, starting to draw patterns on Quinn's stomach.

"I don't know. Finn looked …excited when the two of you approached him." Quinn said thinking back to a few hours before.

"Hmm, I guess…I mean I would be too. It's totally understandable."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"Well, if I was Finn, and two hot Cheerios asked me out, I'd totally say yes." Brittany confessed.

"Oh…so you have a date with Finn?" Quinn inquired not really understanding why Brittany would go on a date with Finn.

"Yup and Santana."Brittany blurted out.

"Oh…"Quinn replied tensing up and turning to lay on her side.

"Don't worry Quinn…it doesn't really mean anything to me. I'm just doing it for Santana." Brittany said as she lie down to spoon and nuzzle Quinn from behind.

Quinn relaxed a bit, but the thought of Brittany "doing it for Santana" still made her feel insecure. Sure, they weren't exclusive like Brittany pointed out the day before, but Quinn was falling fell hard for Brittany and no matter what, Santana was still competition. Quinn wondered why Santana was going out on a date with Finn and why Brittany had to go too.

"Quinnie the Pooh…" Brittany whispered against Quinn's ear.

When Quinn didn't respond, Brittany continued, "You know, I'm still waiting for you to ask me out on a second date…you promised…"

Quinn cracked a smile even though Brittany couldn't see her face. Turning around in Brittany's arms to face her, Quinn brought a hand up to caress Brittany's cheek.

"Baby B, will you go out _on a 2__nd__ date_ with me Saturday night?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have to check my schedule…" Brittany smirked.

"Actually, let's reschedule that. I've already got a hot date that night…" Quinn retorted with a playful smile.

"Q, I was kidding!" Brittany narrowed her eyes & felt a pang of jealousy, wondering who this "hot date" Quinn was talking about.

"So was I…well not really. I do have a hot date…" Quinn snuggled closer to Brittany.

"Quinnie the Pooh…" Brittany whined.

"It's you Baby B…it's_ you…_" Quinn said simply, not just reassuring Brittany that she was the hot date, but reassuring herself that it was Brittany; _it always has been and always will be. _

"Oh, hehe, that's embarrassing. Sorry…" Brittany giggled.

"Shhhh…I'm sleepy. Nap?" Quinn said trying to forget about the fact that Brittany was still going out on a date with _Santana_ (she didn't find Finn to be much of a threat)

"Mhmmm…" Brittany mumbled holding Quinn tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hello there, here's another update! Please review! Let me know what you think about it! Review if you love Quinn & Brittany :) Please? Thank you! GLEE in 4 days! YAYYY!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the week went by and everyone went on their respective dates.

Brittany and Santana went on their 'date' with Finn at Breadsticks, only to find out that he wasn't man enough to handle the two of them together. They pretty much made him realize that he still had feelings for Rachel and that he wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

After the date, Brittany ended up going to Santana's place to hang out.

"B, why do you look so…uncomfortable?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just haven't been here in a while…I guess. It's been like 3 weeks. I used to come here every day."

"Come here…it's also been a while since I've kissed those lips of yours…" Santana said seductively.

"But Finn isn't here…I thought we were doing that for Finn?" Brittany replied.

"We never needed Finn before…and he can't handle the two of us. That date was pretty much a train wreck."

"Yeah…" Brittany shrugged before Santana leaned in to slowly kiss her lips.

"Shhh…less talking, more this." Santana said in between kisses.

Brittany stopped Santana from making any more advances by turning her head and grabbing the Latina's hands that were making their way up her top and skirt.

"S…it's late and I'm not feeling too well. I'll call you later." Brittany said knowing where exactly the two would be heading to if Brittany didn't stop.

"Britt…come on…it's only 10 and we haven't…" Santana started disappointed.

"Drive me home?" Brittany said and added a quick peck to Santana's lips.

"Yeah, sure…" Santana sighed giving up.

Santana drove Brittany home. Once the two parked in front of Brittany's, they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Um, well I guess…I'll see you later, S." Brittany broke the silence.

"B, wait…" Santana said placing her hand on Brittany's leg.

"What's going on between…you and Quinn?" Santana acknowledged.

"Oh…um…we're friends? Like you and I…" Brittany answered, not really knowing what to say.

"Like friends with benefits?" Santana hesitated to ask.

"Not really…" Brittany shrugged.

"So you two haven't…" Santana avoided eye contact.

"S…" Brittany sighed.

"Sorry B…I'll let you go inside. Good night baby girl, I love you." Santana said before kissing Brittany's hand softly.

Brittany smiled half heartedly and responded back, "I love you too S. Call you tomorrow."

Before getting out of the car, Brittany leaned over to hug Santana. Before letting go, Santana kissed Brittany one last time for night. It was slow and sweet, but Brittany pulled away feeling a bit guilty for kissing the Latina when Quinn was inside the house. Santana was left in her car thinking about why Brittany had been so reluctant lately and what Quinn had to with it all.

* * *

"Oh hey Quinn, why aren't you upstairs, sleeping?" Brittany asked surprised that an innocent looking Quinn was sitting on the living room couch.

"Oh, no reason… Just wasn't tired, so I thought I'd watch some TV down here." Quinn quickly responded.

The truth was that Quinn was waiting up for Brittany. She wanted to see how late Brittany was going to come home from her date with Finn and Santana, if she was going to come home at all. She wanted to be reassured that Brittany would be there by her side that night.

"You know Quinn, I know it may be kind of early, but you need your sleep. Sleep is one of the things that make the baby healthy. I don't want you tired or stressed…"Brittany exclaimed seriously as they made their way up to Brittany's room.

"So…ummm…how was your date?" Quinn asked ignoring the previous statement Brittany made due to her curiosity.

"Could've been better. I think Finn totally hates S and me…"

"Yeah? Why would you say that?" Quinn asked watching Brittany change into PJs.

"Santana wasn't really paying much attention to him, and he's still totally into Rachel." Brittany said before pulling her pajama top over her head.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad…it seemed like it lasted about 3 hours. Finn wouldn't go that long on a date he wasn't enjoying."

"Yeah, well he only really lasted an hour. He left us at Breadsticks…so we just stayed there for a while talking then went back to Santana's place…"

"Oh…" Quinn said disappointed as she thought about Brittany and Santana together again.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going downstairs. I'm gonna make a call. I'll be back in a few." Brittany said a little awkwardly before rushing out with her phone in hand.

Brittany was gone before Quinn could respond. She was left there for the nth time wondering what she was getting herself into.

"I think I'm gonna have to back off a bit. Lack of sleep isn't stressing me out…these mixed signals are stressing me out."Quinn groaned to herself before cuddling with a pillow that had Brittany's scent on it, waiting for the real thing.

* * *

Quinn woke up differently than the past few days: without the warmth of Brittany's body. It was just like the night before the first day back from winter break.

She couldn't help but feel jealous _again_ due to the fact that Brittany was acting strange last night and there was no sign of Brittany ever coming back upstairs to sleep.

"Hey Q, I made breakfast in bed for you." Brittany entered the room with a tray full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and OJ on the side.

Quinn stared at the food and decided that she wasn't going to turn the other blonde away. She just gave Brittany a small smile before digging in. As Quinn ate, Brittany turned the tv on to see what Saturday morning cartoons were on and decided on Spongebob Squarepants.

"So Quinnie the Pooh, what time should I be ready tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm not really feeling too well. I don't know if I'm up for it." Quinn said hesitantly.

She lied, but she couldn't get the thought of Brittany and Santana spending hours together and talking on the phone for hours the night before. Quinn loved Brittany, but she wondered why she was both clueless and nonchalant about the situation between the two of them. She just needed to stop having expectations from Brittany; she needed to face the fact that they weren't together _yet._

"Oh…"

"Maybe you should go out with Santana or something?" Quinn said testing Brittany's limits.

Brittany just sat there looking confused, before replying, "I don't want to go out with Santana, tonight?"

"If you're not feeling too well, I'd rather just stay here and take care of you." Brittany continued as Quinn sat there finishing up her breakfast.

"Brittany, stop that." Quinn shook her head.

"What?"

"Nevermind…" Quinn sighed. "Did you even come back up to sleep last night?"

"Oh, um, no. Sorry Quinnie the Pooh. I fell asleep talking to…"

"What do you & Santana talk about for so long? Brittany, I like you…a lot, more than you know. But I feel like I can never compete with Santana. I know you two are best friends and 'friends with benefits', but I can't keep doing this with you, if I'm not even going to have a chance." Quinn confessed, letting her emotions and feelings for Brittany get to her.

"…Kurt" Brittany said as if she didn't hear a word Quinn said.

"B, what does Kurt have anything to do with this? Did you not hear anything I just said? You can't just keep playing games with people. You can't just kiss someone out of the blue. You can't just do things like make me breakfast in bed & say sweet things like 'I'd rather stay here and take care of you', and expect me to forget you were with Santana last night." Quinn said frustrated, while Brittany sat there taking it all in.

"But Q, I love you…you're my best friend and…"Brittany didn't know what else to say.

"Exactly...Is that all I'm ever going to be to you? I know it's only been a few weeks, but I don't know. I don't need this extra stress. I'm pregnant."Quinn continued, letting her feelings out.

"You know what…you're one to talk, telling me that I can't keep playing games with people. What about you? You're pregnant, and you let everyone think that Finn was the father. How's that not playing games?" Brittany stood up for herself.

"And you know what? I wasn't on the phone with Santana last night; I was talking to Kurt, asking him questions about being gay or whatever. I told him that I really liked my best friend and that I want to be with her _exclusively_. But I don't know how to go about it, considering the fact that I've never had an actual relationship." Brittany continued with a softer voice and avoided eye contact.

"What?" Quinn replied, not really expecting to hear what she just heard.

Both blondes started to calm down. It wasn't the biggest argument, but there were a lot of emotions and feelings being revealed. Brittany took a deep breath.

"Look Quinnie the Pooh, you've been one of my best friends for 3 years. You've lived in this house for almost 3 months. It's been different between the two of us for weeks and it's a good different. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you, like more than a friend, more than a friend with benefits. We don't have to tell the every one, if you don't want to, but all I know is that I want to try this 'exclusive' relationship with you…if you want."

Brittany was nervous, spilling her feelings out like that. The last time she did that with someone, her feelings were pushed aside and it became physical with her best friend. All Brittany knew was that at this moment with Quinn, she was willing to give up all the boys and girls, particularly Santana, to try an actual exclusive relationship.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She was happy to say the least, but the thought of Brittany and Santana was still at the back of her mind, because she knew Santana wouldn't approve and would probably do all she could to keep Quinn & Brittany apart. At the same time she didn't really know what Brittany was asking her.

"Uhhh, what are you saying?" Quinn asked

Brittany smiled to herself. She thought that she was the slow one.

"I want to date you; just you. I kind of feel like we've been dating for a while, even if we've only been on one date. What I'm trying to ask you is…um, Quinnie the Pooh, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'm not a boy, so no?"

"I mean g_irlfriend_! Will you be my girlfriend!"

"I…yes Baby B." Quinn couldn't stop smiling.

"I was going to ask you tonight but…"

"It doesn't matter…you just asked what I've wanted to ask you for quite a while. Come here." Quinn said before pulling Brittany in for a kiss.

And at that moment, it was that easy. The two were together, but neither of them knew how a real relationship worked, and the two would find out soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Here's an update. This chapter & the next are pretty much based off the 'Power of Madonna' episode, so obviously some spoilers and content from that ep. I love to write about Quinn & Brittany, but i'm having a bit of writer's block, _again._ I know, it's lame. Just bare with me. Keep the **reviews **coming. I love them.! YAY for team QUITT.!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A few weeks passed by, & both Brittany and Quinn managed to keep their relationship on the down low. They kept up their appearances, trying to distance themselves at school, but growing closer in the privacy of Brittany's home.

Kurt was pretty much the only one who knew about them, and he wasn't going to say anything because he grew a soft spot for the two blondes who used to tease him. It was hard for Brittany to keep it from Santana, especially when Santana kept trying to get Brittany to make out with her. Santana had no idea what was going on with her blonde best friend, but she was going to focus more on her climb to the top of the cheerios and nationals. Once it was all out of the way, she would spend more time focusing on her best friend.

Quinn was happy that her and Brittany were together, but feared that Brittany was going to choose Santana over her. For the mean time, Quinn just had to trust Brittany, after all Brittany was the one who was willing to give up her sexcapades, to be exclusive with her.

The glee girls (Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Tina, & Mercedes) were sitting in the choir room.

Brittany and Santana were sitting together, while Quinn sat on the opposite side, doodling Brittany's name in hearts all over her notebook, which apparently no one else noticed.

"Can I ask you guys something private?" Rachel said hesitantly.

"Yes, you should move to Israel." Santana interjected, causing the rest of the glee girls to giggle.

Rachel ignored Santana's statement and went on about "hypothetically" dating and sex, and the rest of the girls knew she was referring about Jesse.

"Would you please stop talking you're grossing out my baby." Quinn interrupted.

"I just want to be ready. I know I'm getting older and these things are going to happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Rachel questioned not caring about what Quinn said.

"Just do what I do, never say no." Santana offered.

"Oh totally, I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Sorry Quinn." Brittany added, looking over at Quinn winking.

This caused Quinn to look up at Brittany, smile and roll her eyes.

"_My girlfriend is so adorable, nothing like Puck or any other douche bag boys. My girlfriend…who would've thought…Ugh I just want to…"_ Quinn thought as Tina and Mercedes went on about their boy problems or lack there-of. She couldn't help but stare at her own girlfriend.

"_Hmmmm Quinn keeps looking at me with those adorable hazel eyes. She kinda has the look Santana gets when she wants to get in my spanks…she's had that look for the past few days now. But we're dating, we can't do that…" _Brittany thought getting a little frustrated at the thought.

After the girls' confessions about their boy troubles, Mr. Schuester awkwardly tried giving them some guidance causing them to leave the choir room.

Before Brittany left with Santana for Cheerios practice, she looked over her shoulder to Quinn and made sure no one was looking when she blew her a kiss. Quinn just raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"So we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance, which is why, this week, your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number." Mr. Schuester revealed the assignment to the students after being inspired by the Madonna number Sue had for the cheerios.

The glee boys, minus Kurt, weren't as excited as the girls were. It was obvious when the glee girls showed them how it was done in "Express Yourself". Of course, both Santana & Quinn were making eyes at Brittany during the performance.

While Brittany went to grab her stuff after their short performance, she was followed closely behind by someone who then grabbed her hand.

"Quinnie…" Brittany blurted.

"Sorry babe. I'm a bit offended, but I'm not preggers…wanna come over tonight?"

"Oh sorry, S, Mr. Schue assigned a lot of Spanish homework. If not anytime sooner, we'll hang out over the weekend. Just you and me, I promise." Brittany felt bad denying her best friend.

"You used to ask me for help in Spanish all the time…I could help you tonight." Santana insisted, wanting Brittany to come over badly to release some stress.

"I figured since Quinn was in Spanish with me, we'd do it together. Plus Quinn has an appointment and I have to pick up Hannah from soccer practice." Brittany said softly, pulling her hand away gently from Santana's.

"After that?" Santana rolled her eyes. _Quinn is being such a cock block, _the Latina thought to herself.

"Maybe...I'll see."

"At least call me…"

Brittany and Quinn got home from Quinn's appointment for her check-up and picking up Hanna from her soccer practice. During the drive, Quinn couldn't stop herself from staring Brittany down, even while there was a 7 year old girl sitting in the back seat.

As soon as they got home, Quinn was ready to kiss her girlfriend and even more. The two had only been 'officially' together for almost three weeks, but Quinn already had sex on her mind. She blamed it on the pregnancy hormones & Brittany being so hot. She kind of wanted to be on an equal playing field with Santana. Sure, they were together, but Santana was 'with' Brittany in another way, and as selfish as it sounds, Quinn wanted both to be with Brittany and share the intimate experience she regretted with Puck.

Hanna ran through the front door, leaving the two older blondes behind to walk slowly towards the house.

As Brittany carried Quinn's things with one arm, her right hand was free causing Quinn to come up and link their fingers together as they walked towards the door.

"So, you looked pretty sexy during our Madonna number." Quinn said with a suggestive look.

"Yeah, no offense, but you looked kind of creeper." Brittany said in a playful tone.

"What does that mean?" Quinn scoffed, letting go of Brittany's hand as the two entered the house and headed upstairs.

"I don't know. You just had that _look._" Brittany shrugged.

"You looked like you wanted to eat me up or something." Brittany continued when Quinn said nothing, which then caused Quinn to blush a little.

"Hmmm…that's exactly what I want to do." Quinn said before capturing Brittany's lips with hers in the comfort of Brittany's room.

After Quinn and Brittany made out a little, they sat closely and worked on their Spanish homework. Brittany stopped Quinn from getting anywhere past second base because Brittany was intent on finishing all the homework that Mr. Schuester assigned, plus Hannah totally interrupted them and sort of killed the mood.

Quinn was over the Spanish homework and just played with Brittany's hair, answering any questions that frustrated the blonde girl focused on the homework.

"B, let's just sleep. The homework isn't due till next week." Quinn said nuzzling Brittany's neck.

"I know, but I just don't get it…" Brittany replied with furrowed brows.

"Come on, I'll help you out later. I just want to cuddle and sleep with my favorite blonde." Quinn said closing Brittany's books and taking her pencil away pulling Brittany towards the bed.

"When did you become so sappy? It's cute…earlier you couldn't take your lips and hands off me, now you just want to cuddle. Then again, you're pregnant, so it's totally understandable. I think…" Brittany teased her girlfriend.

"Just for that, no cuddling. You stay on your side." Quinn narrowed her eyes at Brittany.

"Fine by me. You're the one who can't stop touching me, remember?"

"Jerk…" Quinn said, while trying to prove to Brittany that she could control herself.

Both Quinn and Brittany lied on their side, just staring and smiling at each other. If Quinn could control herself at school, she could do the same in Brittany's house; on Brittany's bed.

Breaking the silence, Brittany's phone went off indicating she had a text message from none other than Santana. Brittany turned away from Quinn to keep her from seeing who she was texting, causing Quinn to just sigh and close her eyes.

_Thanks for calling me B -_- – _Santana reminded Brittany.

_Oh, S. Sorry, I got caught up. – _Brittany texted back.

_Hmmm. I forgive you… What are you wearing? – _Santana started sexting, instead of texting.

_Um I have some shorts on & my Donald duck tee? – _Brittany responded.

_You'd look much hotter, if you lost them… – _Santana suggested to Brittany.

_Lost what? – _Brittany responded knowing exactly what Santana was asking/doing.

_B, we've gone over this before. Take your clothes off. – _S

_I can't. Quinn's here…– _Brittany wished she could tell Santana to stop, but she couldn't without telling her about her relationship with Quinn.

_Go to the bathroom or something. I'm so hot for you right now. – _S

_Yeah, I bet you are. You should, um, do something about that. _- Brittany didn't really know what to text._  
_

_I want you to do something about it. – _Santana

_Sorry S. I gotta go. Goodnight 3 you ;) - _Brittany knew better than to leave Santana frustrated, but she couldn't do what Santana was asking right there in front of Quinn, her girlfriend._  
_

_Tease…– _Santana was left sexually frustrated, again something she was getting used to after this past month.

Ignoring the text message, Brittany put her phone down, and wrapped her arms around Quinn placing a soft kiss on her head.

_Love you too…Night B. – _Santana sent a few minutes after not getting any response to the last text she sent to Brittany.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here's another update! Hope you review! So the Friday night date, was going to be apart of this, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long, so that is going to be a separate chapter, which might be posted later on today, or tomorrow or next week, depending on when it get's done(as of right now it is halfway finished). But if I get some reviews, it'll motivate me to get a move on! ;)

Now in all seriousness, I have 3 midterms this week, BLEH. For some reason, i'm more focused on this QUITT fic. LOL. Wish me luck on those midterms! Yeah? Thanks.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_The next day…_

Santana and Brittany stood at their lockers during passing period.

"B, you left me hanging last night. What's up with you lately? You've been pretty distant and you know my sexts are too hot to ignore." Santana pushed for Brittany to tell her what was going on _again._

"Um, you said not to get distracted."

Santana just rolled her eyes, but deep down she wished that she could take her own advice and would stop getting distracted especially _by sex and Brittany_. It also hurt Santana to hear that Brittany pretty much referred to her as a distraction.

Santana opened her locker and looked at her own reflection in her mirror and applied lip gloss.

"I look smokin' hot" Santana said changing the subject, not wanting to go deeper into the conversation.

"So I totally dated West Brody, but we broke up a while ago. He played soccer with my sister, he's 7. Does it still cou…?" Brittany started before getting interrupted by Santana.

"Ugh, CRAP! I need a younger, inferior man. If I don't find one, Coach Sylvester will kick me off the cheerios for sure."

"Hello…Finn. His birthday is like 3 days before yours and he's super dumb"

"We already tried with Finn & he hates us."

"Trust me, the way to get a man to follow you forever: take his virginity. Madonna like, wrote a song about it."

Santana thought about what Brittany just said and looked over at Finn who was at his own locker. Without a word to Brittany, Santana made her way to Finn to increase her chances at head Cheerio.

While Santana was off talking to Finn, Brittany started walking towards her next class and pulled out her phone to text Quinn.

_Hey Quinnie the Pooh, where are you? ;) – _Brittany texted.

_I'm near the library on my way to class; but honestly I just want to see my Baby B. wanna ditch? ;) _– Quinn texted back sweetly, which was something only Brittany could make her do.

_You read my mind, meet you somewhere? – _Brittany texted smiling, heading towards the library, hoping she would catch Quinn.

"Hey Blondie, looking for someone?" Quinn called out to Brittany.

"Ew, that sounded so 'Puck'. Don't call me blondie, blondie."

"So you're parents are going to be out of town this weekend, huh?" Quinn asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"I think so. They're leaving tomorrow night and they'll be back on Sunday and Hanna is sleeping over at her friend's house tomorrow. Where do you want to go right now?" Brittany wondered where they were going to go because the bell for 4th period was going to ring soon.

"Locker room? No one is there before lunch, at least that's how it was when I used to be a Cheerio."

"Not much has changed Q..."

"Other than the fact that I'm off the Cheerios, pregnant, and in love with my best friend, who's a girl." Quinn regretted saying the last thing out loud. She said 'I love you' millions of times to Brittany before, implying a friendly love, but now they were together and it had a different meaning, because it was actually real.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" Brittany replied with a hesitant tone.

"Sorry, can we just…can I kiss you soon?" Quinn felt bad.

"Nope. You've been really weird lately, and that's coming from me…" Brittany answered with a smirk, as the two walked into the locker room making sure no one, especially Coach Sylvester was there. Quinn didn't even want to think about what Coach Sylvester would do to her if she was caught in the Cheerio's locker room.

"How about I make it up to you tomorrow night? Since it'll just be me and you that's home."

"Okay, sure. What did you have in mind?" Brittany said admiring Quinn's pregnant belly.

"That, my friend, is a surprise." Quinn replied holding Brittany's hand against her stomach.

"I can't believe you have a baby growing inside you…and in a few months, it'll be growing outside of you." Brittany caressed the Quinn's stomach, before leaning down to kiss her stomach.

"Yeah, I know…it's crazy…" Quinn replied before pulling Brittany up for a kiss.

Quinn and Brittany never really talked about the situation, but Brittany's curiosity finally caught up with her.

"Do you know what you're going to do with her?" Brittany asked pulling Quinn down to sit down on one of the benches.

"I don't know. I think Puck wants to keep her. We're sixteen, but we can hardly take good care of ourselves, you know?" Quinn shrugged. She honestly didn't think about it because as bad as it sounds, her mind was on Brittany.

"Hmm, I see…I can't wait to see her. She's going to be pretty like her momma, a little blonde girl with beautiful hazel eyes."

Quinn just smiled her genuine smile while Brittany continued.

"Whatever your choice, I'm with you 100%, okay? Don't you ever forget that." Brittany said sincerely.

The two of them spent the rest of 4th period talking about anything and everything, until the lunch bell rang, both content with each other's company.

"Let's get lunch?" Brittany offered her arm for Quinn to link with.

Quinn nodded in response, linking her arm with Brittany's.

As Quinn & Brittany stood in the lunch line, debating what looked decent from the school cafeteria, Santana approached them.

"B, where'd you go earlier? Don't say class, because I know you weren't there. AND since when do you ditch without me? Remember the last time you ditched without me? You texted me that you were lost and you needed me to come and get you." Santana said pretending Quinn wasn't there standing right next to Brittany.

"That was last year…we were freshmen…" Brittany replied, more interested in what was on her lunch plate.

"B, what's your excuse now?" Santana said sarcastically.

"HEY!" Quinn said angrily, finally making eye contact with Santana. She was frustrated that Santana was giving Brittany a hard time over nothing.

"Oh…hey preggers." Santana finally acknowledged Quinn.

"S…" Brittany sighed. She never understood why Santana and Quinn always seemed to be in competition. "_They were all friends before this, what changed?_" Brittany thought.

"What B? You know I'm just playing with you. I just wished you asked me too. Class was so boring." Santana went back to ignoring Quinn.

"Sorry S. You looked preoccupied with Finn and I didn't want to interrupt you while you worked your magic." Brittany gave Santana an explanation with a small smile.

"Oh yeah…I have a "date" with him tomorrow night. You should've seen his face when I told him I'd sleep with him. I totally wish you were going to be there." Santana said proudly.

Quinn cleared her throat as soon as Santana confessed that she wanted Brittany with her on her so-called date with Finn.

"Got something in your throat…?" Santana didn't finish off her sentence with a nickname for the pregnant girl because Brittany gave her a look, that said not to.

"No. I just want to sit down and eat my lunch." Quinn was determined not to make a scene, especially considering the fact that Brittany linked their arms together and held on to Quinn.

"No one's stopping you." Santana retorted with a clenched jaw.

"Quinnie, we can sit over there. Santana, you can sit with us, if you want. We'll save you a seat while you get your lunch." Brittany said, wanting the two of them to stop with their banter.

Santana raised an eyebrow and Quinn just smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Santana walked away from the two, & stood in line, wondering why the hell Quinn and Brittany seemed closer than herself and Brittany.

After Santana came to the table, instead of taking a seat in front of Quinn and Brittany, she took a seat next to Brittany, leaving the tall blonde stuck in the middle. It paved way to an awkward lunch period where Santana and Quinn ignored each other and vied for Brittany's attention. It gave her a migraine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter. Review? Please & thank you. Actually what was really funny, was that I had a dream the other day where I posted this chapter and every one said that this was a good way to end the whole story. I was like...confused. Haha I don't know what to do! Anyways I still have one midterm left this week, & it's in a few hours. Need to study now.

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

_The Next Day (Friday night)_

Brittany's whole family was gone for the night and Quinn was going to take advantage of Brittany drove Hannah over to her friend's house for a sleepover, Quinn was at home getting ready for her surprise/date for Brittany. It was going to be just like the movies; Brittany's bedroom was going to scream _romance _and _love_.

After calling Brittany, asking her to grab some random thing she didn't really need, she had about 15 minutes to finish getting Brittany's room ready, dress up, and get rid of her nerves. Quinn wanted tonight to be the night they became more intimate than they already were. She was pregnant and not so confident about her body, but her heart, mind and body wanted Brittany _so much _and she really couldn't hold it in any longer; well she probably could, but she didn't want to.

When she saw bright headlights through the window, she knew Brittany was home.

"Hey beautiful…" Quinn greeted her girlfriend, with a chaste kiss.

"Wow…" Brittany bit her lip, before continuing, "You look even more gorgeous than usual, why so dressed up? What's the occasion?"

Brittany looked admiringly at Quinn, who was simply dressed in a cute black and navy baby doll dress. She had her hair half up, with soft curls cascading down her back.

"Remember yesterday? I said I would make it up to you…you know, for being so 'weird' lately." Quinn said softly caressing Brittany's forearm.

"Yeah, you're still acting weird, but I find it adorable, so I'll let it go. Oh and here I got you your Shake Weight…which is really random." Brittany added with a giggle.

"So what are we doing tonight? I feel kind of underdressed." Brittany continued referring to the fact that she was in sweat shorts and a cheer camp shirt, with her hair in a messy bun.

"_Don't worry; you'll be undressed later, so it doesn't matter…" _ Quinn thought before saying, "Thanks…and don't worry, you're fine. I just wanted to look extra nice for my girlfriend."

"Mhmm, okay…I'm gonna go upstairs real quick…"

"Yeah that's fine by me…" Quinn said following her girlfriend upstairs.

As Brittany opened her bedroom door, she was surprised by the scenery in front of her.

The lighting was dim, with a few candles lit around the room, setting an intimate atmosphere. A small table was set up with a simple, yet romantic dinner setting. Earlier, Quinn had contemplated spreading rose petals across Brittany's bed, but she thought that would've been too cliché and obvious, so most of the romantic setting was just focused on the dinner she set up for Brittany.

"I…what is this?" Brittany asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I mean…wow…it's nice. How'd you do it so quickly? I was only gone for like 30 minutes. Oh, wait…that's why you kept me away from my room while I was helping Hannah get ready. Did you even need me to get you this Shake Weight thing? I mean really, have you seen those commercials. It looks so wrong, but they're hilarious. " Brittany rambled.

Quinn cut her off with her, kissing Brittany gently, slightly tugging on Brittany's lower lip before pulling away. Brittany leaned forward urging for more, but Quinn walked over to the table she set up with dinner, pulling out a chair for Brittany suggesting she should sit.

"How'd you even get dinner? This is really trippy. You're like a ninja." Brittany said as she sat down.

"Got a little help. I asked Kurt to pick it up from Breadsticks. He dropped it off while you were gone. I ordered your favorite." Quinn smiled at Brittany before taking her own seat.

"Quinnie the Pooh, you're sweet."

"Well, yeah…you have that effect on me…" Quinn said thinking about the fact that Brittany was the only one who she could let her guard down around.

The two were all smiles as they ate their dinner, content with talking about random things.

"That tasted better than usual…" Brittany smiled as she took the last bite of her dinner.

"Mhmm…" Quinn was starting to get nervous; she didn't really plan on the seducing she was going to do after the dinner.

"I feel like dancing…" Brittany said out of nowhere getting up to turn her ipod (dock) on to 'their song' (Passenger Seat – Stephen Speaks).

"Can I have this dance?" Brittany said offering her hand for Quinn to grab.

"Of course…" Quinn responded thinking that Brittany's gesture was the cutest thing.

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hands and brought them over her shoulders, before wrapping her own arms around Quinn's waist. The two held each other close swaying to the music. As the song neared the end, Quinn pulled her head off Brittany's shoulder and leaned in to kiss the taller blonde, again sweet and softly.

Brittany's ipod was on shuffle and the next song that came on while the two kissed was _I Invented Sex_ by Trey Songz. Quinn smiled into the kiss, as the song progressed and she heard the chorus. _"It's a sign to go for it…"_ Quinn thought.

Brittany pulled away, turning red and awkwardly smiling.

"Well that's embarrassing…" Brittany said moving towards her ipod to click next, not paying attention to what the next song was, just determined to change the song that made her hot and bothered.

_Take You Down_ by Chris Brown came up next, which caused Brittany to blush even more.

"B, just leave it…Let's just continue what we started…" Quinn moved closer to the blonde missing the contact they had.

"K, I like your lips a lot, by the way…So soft…." Brittany added as she licked her lips tasting a hint of the pasta they had for dinner and Quinn's watermelon lipgloss.

Quinn moved both of them towards the bed, till the back of Brittany's legs hit the edge. They stood there for a while, as Quinn ran her hands through Brittany's hair, exploring the girl's mouth with her own.

Quinn's confidence rose and her nerves started to dissipate once she heard and felt Brittany moan against her mouth. Quinn stopped contact with Brittany's lips and just kissed a trail down her neck, before pushing her down on the bed in front of them.

"Q…" Brittany breathed out as Quinn straddled her and leaned down to suck at her pulse point. Brittany let her hands roam across the girl lying on top of her, enjoying the way Quinn was being bold and taking some initiative. It took Brittany a while to process the fact that Quinn not only had one hand under her shirt tracing the bottom of her bra, but the other hand was tugging her shorts off. Quinn was in the zone and focused on exploring Brittany's body in every single way; all her nerves were gone and her hormones kicked in.

Brittany didn't know how or when she ended up in her underwear and bra, but she was enjoying the way Quinn placed soft kisses across her collarbone and the slight pressure she felt from Quinn's stomach. Like instinct, Brittany placed her hands on the side of Quinn's dress, and softly slid the dress up to her waist. Brittany urged to sit up, as Quinn kissed her which caused Quinn to shift and accidently press her knee into Brittany's center. Feeling the contact, Brittany finally realized what was about to go on if the two kept going.

Pulling away from Quinn was harder than Brittany thought. Quinn kept urging forward, slowly making an attempt to slide one of Brittany's bra straps off her shoulder.

"Q, wait…" Brittany said flushed and out of breath, grabbing Quinn's hand. "What are you doing?" Brittany didn't mean for it to come out as a moan as Quinn started to nip at her neck again. Quinn was caught in the moment, not really paying attention to the words coming out of Brittany's mouth.

"QUINN!" Brittany said holding Quinn's face in front of her own, her thumb caressing Quinn's cheek.

"Hi…" Quinn uttered, breathless and shyly.

"We're dating…" Brittany stated.

"Uh huh…" Quinn slowly nodded.

"We can't…I want to…I want you but…" Brittany started to confess.

"And I want you…why can't we?" Quinn said moving forward attempting to capture Brittany's lips again.

"Is it because I'm pregnant? I know I don't look like I used to…but I don't know…I know I'm not that experienced but I…" Quinn continued after Brittany kept her in place.

"One time after Santana and I had sex, I told her I loved her and she told me that I wasn't allowed to say that because we weren't dating and that sex isn't dating," Brittany admitted, interrupting Quinn and avoiding eye contact. As Brittany talked she moved her arms to hold Quinn at the waist, feeling Quinn get tense after she brought Santana into the picture.

"We can't have sex, because it isn't dating. And we're dating; I like dating you and I think I may be in love you…so if we had sex I wouldn't be able to tell you that. You know?" Brittany continued nervously.

Quinn immediately smiled to herself. _Brittany loved her _in a more than friendly way.

"Well, Santana's wrong…" Quinn sighed placing a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"Sex may not be dating for some people; it's just physical pleasure for them. For others _who are_ dating, it brings two people closer together. It's a way for us to express our love for each other. And just because we're dating and having sex at the same time, doesn't mean you can't tell me how you feel. I don't even know if that makes sense, but Baby B, I think I'm in love with you, too."

"Oh..." Brittany replied understanding the situation, and Quinn got off Brittany to sit next to her and lace their hands together.

"So I can tell you how I feel, and show you how I feel and it'll be okay?" Brittany asked.

Quinn just giggled, only to be muffled by Brittany's lips on hers once again.

The intimate mood was brought back into full effect, as Brittany became the one taking the initiative and leading the way.

After pulling Quinn's dress over her head and ridding their bodies of any other clothing, she let her eyes roam Quinn's pregnant body, before her hands did the roaming and added a breathless, "Beautiful…" She was slow and sensual, and it drove Quinn wild.

And that night, Brittany made Quinn feel _like a virgin_…

…totally unaware of the text she received from Santana, who didn't even know why she had the urge to text Brittany as the night was ending. _I had sex with Finn. Didn't feel anything; it didn't mean anything. This better get me to the top...Honestly though, I like you on top ;) ANYWAYS I miss you , a lot…it's frustrating (/)_-) – love Santana._

_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OH! And i'm sorry if this chapter doesn't give Quitt's first time justice. I like reread this chapter over and over again before posting, because I wasn't sure about it, but I'm content with it now, so yeah. Remember it's my first time writing a fic ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hi everyone. It's been a while. I've had a lot of school & work to do these past few weeks. Plus I really wanted to think of where I was going with the story and how far I was going to take the epic relationship that is Quinn and Brittany. (_I love Brittany and Santana, but I want more people to write about Quinn and Brittany, because they're **FIERCE**. & I can't **QUITT **them. You know?_)

I wasn't really sure if people were enjoying it, so I had this chapter written for a few weeks, but I kept rereading it and adding stuff before this post. Actually, today someone PMed about how they liked the story and wanted me to update soon, so I tried my best to get this out as quickly as possible. I know when I read stories and author's take a while to post, I get really antsy. But now I understand both sides of being a reader and a writer. I just want people to enjoy the story and not lose interest, you know? **_Keep the reviews coming please. It motivates me to keep going, otherwise I just sit at my laptop staring at the chapters, wondering if I'm doing okay. _**

Anyways, enough of my random rant.

This chapter is the day after. Enjoy! & Don't forget to review. Please? Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Saturday...the morning after ;)_

Quinn woke up in Brittany's arms, like she usually did, with Brittany spooning her from behind. However, this time it was different. Other than the fact that the two were pretty much naked under the covers, she woke up with the sense that Brittany _really did_ love her more than she thought. Quinn saw it in the way Brittany took her time and was patient with her last night.

Turning around in Brittany's arms to face her, Quinn tried to be careful not to wake the other blonde up. Brittany stirred a little, ending up lying flat on her back but showed no other sign of waking up anytime soon. Quinn propped her head up with one hand, while the other made its way to Brittany's abs tracing patterns, just lying there admiring the blonde. She thought of everything Brittany did last night to make her feel like she was on cloud 9; also hoping she made Brittany feel the same way. As she thought, Quinn couldn't even tell if the baby inside her was kicking, or if the butterflies she felt for Brittany were in full force, either way, it made her smile. It caused her to lean closer to Brittany to place a soft kiss on the other blonde's bare shoulder.

Brittany's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at the feel of Quinn kissing her shoulder.

"Hmmmm, morning Quinnie the Pooh." Brittany said turning to lie on her side to mirror Quinn's position.

Quinn just smiled, slightly flushed, before Brittany kissed her full on the lips.

"I wish you were my first," Quinn admitted as she laced her fingers with Brittany's.

"First what?" Brittany asked clueless.

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. "The first person I shared myself with…"

"Oh, well, you can share yourself with me anytime. It's okay if I wasn't the first, but I'm your 2nd, hopefully your 3rd and 4th and so on…if you're lucky." Brittany said nonchalantly, as she rubbed Quinn's very pregnant belly.

"_Who knows, you could be my last…my forever and always" _Quinn thought before playing along, "If I'm lucky, huh?"

"Oh don't worry Q, I think you'll be lucky for a while." Brittany added with a smirk.

"Hmmm, that's good to know…"

"Awww, it's already noon! I have to pick up Hannah in like 30 minutes." Brittany frowned at the thought that their alone time was kind of at an end, but continued to ramble about her little sister, "She was so excited for her sleepover. I remember when I was little and I had my first sleepover. No one ever sleeps at sleepovers…I bet she's going to come home and knock out on her bed…"

Quinn really wasn't paying attention to what Brittany had just said due to the fact that she was daydreaming about the night before and what the future had in store for her, and pretty much clueless to the fact that Brittany had already gotten up and started putting clothes on.

"Quinnie the Pooh, are you even listening?" Brittany said as she raised an eyebrow at Quinn lying in her bed biting her bottom lip and looking about ready to touch herself.

Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts, and innocently told Brittany she loved her.

Brittany smiled a huge smile. "I love you too. Now put some clothes on, so we can go have lunch after we pick up Hannah." she said, while throwing some underwear at Quinn.

_At lunch. (McDonalds)_

"You two look different." Hannah said as she sat across her older sister and Quinn.

The two exchanged looks, before laughing out loud at the fact that Hannah was very observant.

"You look the same." Brittany teased her little sister.

"No really, like, you look happier or something. Oh I know…you're both like "glowing". WAIT, did you guys…"

"HANNAH! You're 7 years old…you're not supposed to know about sex." Brittany firmly stated, as Quinn just sat there turning red, embarrassed that they were having this conversation with a 7 year old.

"EWWW…GROSS. I'm telling Mom & Dad. I was just going to ask if you went to Disney World last night. Geez. It's the happiest place on Earth, and you guys look really happy. I didn't even know that two girls could…"

Quinn coughed loudly interrupting Brittany's little sister. "So um Hannah...how's school?"

"Don't tell mom and dad! If you do, they might not let Quinnie the Pooh stay with us anymore. You don't want that do you?" Brittany pleaded.

Hannah gasped. "NO! I don't want Quinn to go away. She makes you smile a lot. I like her."

Quinn sat there awkwardly, but couldn't help but giggle at the two sisters.

As they were sitting in a booth, just laughing and talking away, Santana walked through the doors, immediately spotting them and heading over to greet Brittany.

"Hey B and Little B." Santana greeted Brittany and Hannah. "B-word" Santana acknowledged Quinn with a slight nod.

"San…" Brittany sighed while Quinn rolled her eyes before giving her fakest smile to the Latina.

"Brit…" Santana simply smirked.

"Santana! Where ya been?" Hannah asked wide eyed.

"Little B, where have _you _been?" Santana softened to the little girl she was sitting next to.

"I went to a sleepover last night. It was so fun. We watched movies and ate snacks and made bracelets and everything! It was so fun!" Hannah was excited to tell everyone about her sleepover.

"Awww, that sounds fun. I remember when B and I were younger; we had so much fun at our sleepovers." Santana flashed a smile over to Brittany.

"OH yeah…I remember last year, you two had a sleepover when mom and dad were out of town. Remember? You said it was a big kid sleepover and I wasn't allowed but I heard how much fun you two were having. You guys kept screaming!" Hannah exclaimed.

Brittany shook her head, smiling, realizing what Hannah was referring to. Santana nervously smiled and shrugged. And Quinn, of course felt the insecurities she had about her relationship with Brittany flood back in.

"Um, I'm gonna go order something. Mind if I join?" Santana questioned Brittany with a smile.

"Nope, go right ahead." Brittany returned the smile.

"Hannah, you want a vanilla ice cream cone?" Santana asked the giddy little girl.

"Ooo, yes, please!"

"How about you two?" Santana offered _both_ Quinn and Brittany, which surprised them. Brittany immediately responded with a yes, while Quinn hesitated before accepting the offer.

Santana came back and ate her food in front of the three girls as Hannah continued to talk about her sleepover. She made sure she seemed like she was listening to the little girl by smiling and nodding and giggling when appropriate, but really, she was paying attention to Brittany and Quinn and the way they kept exchanging looks.

"No offense but you guys are kind of boring, can I go play in the playplace?" Hannah eagerly asked.

"Yeah, go ahead...but be careful. Make sure we can see you, okay?" Brittany gave her little sister permission.

As Hannah left to play, the three were left alone for another awkward situation. Quinn avoided any eye contact with Santana, as she tried to look occupied with her phone. Santana was about to come up with a snarky comment for Quinn, but when her eyes met Brittany's, she stopped herself, for Brittany's sake.

"So B, did you get my text last night?" Santana asked Brittany before taking a quick glance at Quinn, noticing the blonde tense a bit. _This pregnant chick is crazy_ Santana thought.

"Oh I saw it when I woke up. Sorry…" Brittany replied simply before licking her ice cream cone.

"Sorry for what?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…"

"So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know…" Brittany didn't mean to sound uninterested, but she really had no idea. She just planned to catch up on homework and Quinn.

"Hey tubs, do you mind if I steal Brittany from you today?" Santana looked to Quinn, trying to push her buttons.

"What? Why?" Quinn's head popped up to find Santana looking at her with a questioning look, and she regretted sounding so possessive over Brittany. Quinn didn't want to show Santana that she was obviously smitten by the other blonde. "I mean…I don't care…no offense B." Quinn did care and Brittany found it adorable.

Ignoring the blonde's sudden outburst, Santana looked back to Brittany.

"B, you have…" Quinn heard Santana say before she witnessed the Latina raise her hand and brush her fingers across Brittany's cheek to wipe some ice cream off, lingering for a few seconds.

"Oh thanks." Brittany bit her lip and blushed, embarrassed of her messy eating habits with ice cream.

"No problem, B…" Santana smiled her genuine smile, amused with Brittany. She missed these moments she had with Brittany; moments where it felt just like the two of them were there. Santana thought that Quinn's presence was starting to get extremely annoying. Sure, they used to all hang out together, but things changed.

Santana's thoughts were cut off by the sight of Brittany quickly turning to face Quinn and the ringing of her cell phone. Santana picked up her phone call from her mom as she watched Brittany smile at a nervous looking Quinn.

"Apparently, I have to get home. My mom is having a bitch fit because I didn't come home last night." Santana said after getting off the phone with her mom.

"Oh, I thought you left Finn after?" Brittany asked curiously, forgetting that Quinn had no idea what had gone on between Santana & Finn the night before.

"I did, after he bought me a burger. Then I ended up at Puck's, which isn't really where I wanted to end up." Santana winked and implied that she wanted to end up with Brittany last night.

"Okay, bye Santana. Drive safely." Quinn couldn't think of anything clever to say but she just wanted to say something before anyone else replied or continued to talk.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Brit. Loves you." Santana said before walking towards the playplace to say bye to the mini blonde.

Quinn let doubts fill her mind again, as she sat there silently. "_How long am I going to have to compete with her? Does Santana love Brittany? Would Brittany choose her over me?"She_ thought.

"Don't worry about S, Quinnie the Pooh. She gets moody a lot. It's funny cause you're the pregnant one and you're perfectly fine. I mean, you get kinda moody, but it isn't as bad as her." Brittany said as if she read Quinn's mind.

"Let's go home so I can tell you that I love you and _other stuff_." Brittany said as she got out of the booth getting ready to grab Hannah so they could leave.

"I love you, Brittany." Quinn said simply, as she was reminded of the night before.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey everyone, here's a short update. I'm not too satisfied with this one. To me, it's just a filler, _kind of_. I hope you still like it.. Review? Thanks. Anyways, i'm kind of in a hurry at the moment, so that's all I have to say for now.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

A few weeks passed by and Quinn and Brittany were doing well together. Santana was getting suspicious at the fact that Brittany wouldn't let her touch her like she did before. She kept using the same excuse. "_You told me not to distract myself because we have Nationals coming up." _Brittany repeated over and over again. Santana would just roll her eyes and tell Brittany that after nationals she was going to distract Brittany from everything.

As much as Brittany loved Santana, it wasn't really competing with the love that had grown for Quinn. But in all honestly, Brittany was scared. She was afraid of what Santana would do to Quinn. Brittany may have been a bit slow, but she could see the tension between her two best friends. She was afraid of hurting Quinn. Most importantly, she was afraid of getting hurt herself. She was hurt once before, which led to her feelings being pushed aside; she didn't want that to happen again.

It was time for Nationals and all the Cheerios were focused once Coach Sylvester got out of her bad funk. Of course, she added another trophy to her collection as the WMHS Cheerios won.

Kurt, Brittany, and Santana stood with all the Cheerios as they announced the different schools before them that were obviously not going to get 1st place. Even though they knew they pretty much had the title, they were all nervous, especially Kurt because he wasn't used to the popularity and winning.

As soon as they heard the announcement Kurt ran to the stands to greet his father, leaving the rest of the team behind. Santana couldn't resist the urge to jump into Brittany's arms in celebration and Brittany let her.

"We did it!" Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and legs around Brittany's waist. Santana wanted to kiss the girl, especially after a few months of not getting any from the blonde, but it wasn't the right place or time considering they were on national television and they had a huge audience.

Quinn, who was in the audience, saw the exchange between the two and just wanted to pull Santana off of her girl. However, she was not going to risk her ass now, almost 9 months pregnant. She told herself it was nothing since they were friends exchanging excitement for winning nationals. She knew the feeling; she was a part of it the year before.

As soon as Santana let go of Brittany, the blonde scanned the room for her girlfriend. They immediately made eye contact. Quinn's frown turned upside down as soon as she saw Brittany wave and smile, before starting to run over to her.

Santana was left to celebrate with the other cheerios.

"Hey blondie, where do you think you're going?" Sue stepped in Brittany's path with arms crossed.

"Santana come over here." Sue ordered, causing Santana to rush to Brittany's side.

"I need both of you to come with me." The two cheerios just looked at each other, wondering what Sue was demanding of them, right before following Sue out of the arena with the huge trophy.

Quinn just stood there watching her girlfriend leave with Coach Sylvester and Santana.

"Quinnie, where did Brittany go?" Quinn felt a little girl tug at her hand.

"I don't know Hannah, I think she has to meet with coach."

"Oh. Well you forgot to bring this with you." Hannah said handing the bouquet of flowers Quinn bought for Brittany.

"Oh yeah, I was really excited for B, I totally forgot. Thanks." Quinn smiled at the little girl before greeting Brittany's parents.

"Hey Quinn, where'd Brittany go?" Brittany's parents questioned, looking around for their daughter.

As if on cue, Kurt appeared noticing Quinn's confusion especially since she kept staring at the door Brittany left with.

"Coach Sylvester asked Brittany and Santana to do something for her and you know as wannabe head cheerios, they really didn't have a choice." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh." Quinn replied unenthusiastically as Brittany's family walked around looking for her.

"Don't worry. She was excited to see you. You should've heard her going on about pleasing you before we performed."

"What?" Quinn asked wide-eyed & embarrassed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Quinn. She just wanted you to enjoy the performance, especially since you were supposed to be a part of it, but then…yeah…" Kurt said gesturing towards Quinn's pregnant stomach.

Quinn smiled to herself. She knew what it meant to be a cheerio, and she knew Sue Sylvester was a very demanding person. Whatever Sue needed, it must have been extremely important (or the opposite) to have her top two cheerios at hand. Quinn just had to make it a point to show Brittany how proud she was when she came home.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate shaking her out of her thoughts.

_Quinnie, sorry, Coach made me and Santana go with her. I'll call you when I'm done and we'll plan something to celebrate. I love you. – B_

_Hey Baby B, it's all good, I totally understand. You were so great today; I already have some things in mind for a celebration ;) and I love you, too bb. – Q_

Quinn replied before looking up to smile at Kurt who was rolling his eyes as he ran his fingers through he bangs.

_BREAK_.

Brittany and Santana joined Coach Sylester as she barged into Mr. Schuester's apartment, clearing a path for the huge trophy that they won at nationals. As soon as Sue told them to leave, they obeyed and were relieved that they were free to go celebrate without Sue Sylvester ordering them around.

"Who are you calling?" Santana inquired as she watched Brittany dig through her cheerio's top for her cell phone.

"Quinn. I'm just going to let her know I'm on my way home." Brittany answered dialing the number she knew by heart, which is ironic because she had trouble memorizing a lot of numbers.

"B…" Santana grabbed Brittany's phone before the blonde could complete the call. "Do you mind if we hang out first? Just you and I…I mean we did just win the national cheerleading title; not Quinn. No offense. Just two hours, she won't mind."

"But…"

"I'm the one who's driving, so you pretty much have no choice. Plus, let's not forget that I have your phone." Santana smirked before offering her pinky for Brittany to take with her own.

Brittany hesitated before obliging. She did feel bad for not hanging out with Santana as much as she used to, but most of the time Santana just wanted sex and Brittany couldn't help her out any longer. However, she was getting good at saying no, or _so she thought_.

* * *

**_Preview for next chapter_**...maybe.. ;)

**Chapter 17**

_Brittany and Santana arrive at Santana's_

"So what are we going to do?" Brittany asked as she followed Santana to her room.

"I have some booze in my room…we could you know …let loose. Or watch Bring It on or something." Santana suggested not really wanting to let Brittany know that as soon as the door closed, she was going to _distract _her.

"Oh, Bring It On sounds fine. Haven't seen that one in a while; actually can we watch the 4th one? Ashley Benson and Michael Copon are so hot." Brittany rambled on before the door close behind her.

"You're way hotter." Santana said pushing Brittany up against the wall of her bedroom.

Brittany felt Santana's warm breath against her mouth as she said those words. They hadn't been that close for months. Santana stared at Brittany's lips, eyes full of want and desire before leaning in to finally kiss the lips she had missed.


	17. Author's Note

This isn't an update. :(

**AUTHORS NOTE**:

Hey everyone, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. I haven't. I just have a lot of things going on. & I have finals this week & next week! So just keep being patient! Okay? Okay. You know...you could always review the story as it is right now. ;) I'll have a new chapter up in the next few weeks. PROMISE! :)


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm BACKKKKKK! _Kind of._ Sorry for being all MIA, but yeah I had work and school/finals. I was also having a bit of writer's block. Anyways, this chapter is kinda short and just focuses on Brittany and Santana. I'm not much of an angst writer. (_I'm not much of a writer. Lol, remember first fic here. Haha_) Anyways, with this story I'm trying to go along with the actual Glee timeline/eps, so I'm really behind, so I don't think this story is going to end anytime soon. _Just sayin..._unless you want me to end it soon? I'll try to update as much as I can! **Please leave some reviews and comments because it always helps! You can also _feel free to PM me_ with any suggestions and whatnot.**

K, thanks, bye!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Brittany and Santana arrive at Santana's_

"So what are we going to do?" Brittany asked as she followed Santana to her room.

"I have some booze in my room…we could you know …let loose. Or watch Bring It on or something." Santana suggested not really wanting to let Brittany know that as soon as the door closed, she was going to _distract _her.

"Oh, Bring It On sounds fine. Haven't seen that one in a while; actually can we watch the 4th one? Ashley Benson and Michael Copon are so hot." Brittany rambled on before the door close behind her.

"You're way hotter." Santana said pushing Brittany up against the wall of her bedroom.

Brittany felt Santana's warm breath against her mouth as she said those words. They hadn't been that close for months. Santana stared at Brittany's lips, eyes full of want and desire before leaning in to finally kiss the lips she had missed.

Brittany let her for a few seconds before she processed what was going on.

"No," Brittany said as she tried pushing Santana away, "stop…I can't."

"Come on B…you can. _We_ can…" Santana breathed out moving her lips down Brittany's neck as her hands began to push Brittany's cheerio skirt up and her body pushed closer to the blonde to keep her from squirming.

"Get off!" Brittany struggled with a whisper.

"I will as soon as I get you off…" Santana pulled away smirking, inching her fingers close to Brittany's center, letting her desire cloud the vision of the reality in front of her. _Brittany was on the verge of tears._

"SANTANA!" Brittany finally got some strength to push Santana off her, before doing the unthinkable.

*SLAP*

Santana stood their speechless, bringing her left hand to her cheek, feeling the sharp stinging aftermath of Brittany's action. Brittany had just slapped her, and not in the good way she liked. _It hurt_...not only physically, but emotionally, because she seemed to be the cause of the disappointed look in Brittany's eyes and the tears running down her face.

"Santana, I…I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to slap you," Brittany struggled between breaths, avoiding eye contact, "but we can't do this anymore."

"Brit, I…I thought you were just jok…" Santana paused, "I…why can't we…I…I'm sorry. I should've listened"

"Let's just," Brittany whispered as she started to calm down, "let's just forget about it."

"No, Brit, I don't understand…I don't want to forget about this…we need to talk about it. What's wrong?" Santana sighed hesitating to get closer to Brittany.

"There's nothing to talk about, S." Brittany avoided eye contact.

"I remember when you used to _always_ be all over me after a big competition or whatever…we haven't been together in a while and I miss you. I just…I'm sorry. You've been so distant ever since I slept with frankenteen. Is that why? You were the one that told me to do it, remember? Is this about him?" Santana was all over the place and she hated seeing Brittany seem so broken and conflicted.

"No…just…let's not talk about this right now. I can't. We've got regionals next week for Glee and we can't be distracted." Brittany said trying to avoid telling Santana the real reason why she couldn't sleep with her. It wasn't the right time.

"Is it about Quinn? Did she say something?"

Brittany just shook her head no, wanting to get off the subject. As much as she loved Quinn, she wasn't ready to tell Santana about it. Defeated, Santana just shrugged, thinking about what to say next, not wanting to upset her blonde best friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Brittany was the one who had the courage to speak up again.

"So, um…are we going to watch the movie? Quinn still doesn't know that I'm here and I don't want to worry her and yeah…just let me call her and we can still watch and…"

"B…I can't sit here and watch the dumb movie with you without thinking about what just happened ten minutes ago." Santana said starting to get defensive.

"S…don't be mad at me." Brittany said worryingly.

"Brittany… I just want you to tell me what's wrong. Why are you so determined to not sleep with me?" Santana said without actual thought of how it would affect Brittany.

"Because I can't…we aren't… I'm not in love with you." Brittany sighed, not really knowing what else to say.

Santana felt her heart drop a little, not expecting to hear that statement from Brittany, but she quickly countered hiding any hint of sadness, "Look, I'm not in love with you either, but that doesn't mean we can't be best friends with _great_ benefits, remember? We went over this before. I'm smokin' hot and the fact that you are denying all of this hotness makes me worried."

"Look, I'm just going to go. I'm sorry for slapping you." Brittany's voice began to crack as she reached for the door.

"B…" Santana said reaching to grab Brittany's hand.

"Santana, just let it go. Let's just talk about it another time okay?" Brittany sighed slowly moving her hand out of Santana's grasp and heading towards the door.

"At least let me drive you home." Santana insisted as she followed Brittany out of the house.

"No, I need to clear my mind. I'll be fine."

"It's late, stop being so stubborn."

"Fine…" Brittany sighed.

Santana heard Brittany mutter "_You should take your own advice…" _under her breath but chose to ignore the statement before she drove Brittany home in silence.

As Santana turned off the car, she turned to Brittany before she left.

"You know…I really am sorry."

"Yeah…me too. I'll see you on Monday."

"B…"

"What?" Brittany sighed, not wanting to hear anymore apologies.

"Good job today. You work so hard as a cheerio and sometimes I don't think you get the credit you deserve…Anyways, I love you B. Have a good night."

"Thanks," Brittany replied with a small smile, "I…you too..."

Santana watched as Brittany was greeted by Quinn at her front door and realized how much their friendship became what Santana's and Brittany's was back then. As she watched the two, she saw the genuine smile she used to see every day, but hasn't for the past few months.

Emotions and feelings were not Santana's forte. She didn't want give up her time with Brittany that night, but she had to sort this all out and figure out her best friend and finally admit to herself how she really felt about the blonde. Brittany didn't want her anymore and it hurt.

Santana drove off into the direction opposite her own home, making a phone call.

"Puckerman, I'm coming over…"


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:** _I suck at updating. I blame writer's block. I noticed if I just sit down with a pencil and my notebook I could actually continue on with the story, but if I have WORD open on my laptop, I get easily distracted. Seriously. The only thing I have to say about this chapter is...Sorry if it seems rushed.

I'm debating if I should end this soon, or go with following the relationship with Season 2 references? Yay or nay? Who will Brittany choose? Who knows...because as much as I love Quitt, Brittana is right up there with them.

Anyways, leave reviews. Please? Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The past week Brittany and Santana did not bring up the emotional disaster that the two had in the Latina's room. It was a bit awkward, which was nothing new lately, but the two kept up appearances as the two inseparable head cheerios.

Brittany never told Quinn what had happened with Santana that night. She just came home avoiding all the questions about Santana and Coach Sylvester, claiming she was extremely exhausted and just wanted to rest and celebrate by cuddling with Quinn.

Now it was finally the day of show choir regionals and a bit nerve wrecking for everyone, especially because it would determine if Glee club was going to remain in the following year. The fact that Coach Sylvester was one of the judges hadn't helped any, as well.

_In Brittany's bedroom._

"Hi," Brittany appeared behind Quinn as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, seeing how big she had gotten. She was due in a month and all the nerves about Glee club were not helping the situation, but she couldn't help but put her best smile on when she saw Brittany smiling back to her.

"Are you ready?" Brittany continued while playing with the other blondes' hair. Quinn couldn't tell if Brittany was referring to Regionals or giving birth. Seeing the questioning look on Quinn's face, Brittany stated, "For both, I guess…" as if she read Quinn's mind.

"Yeah, give me five minutes. As for the other thing, we'll see soon enough, won't we?" Quinn replied with a light laugh.

"Have you decided? Like for sure, for sure?" Brittany asked Quinn placing her chin on Quinn's shoulder and holding her from behind.

"I…yeah, I'm about 99.9% sure I'm going to put her up for adoption. We're only 16 and I think she deserves better than me, better than Puck, and what I can offer…and…"

"Hey...stop um…selling yourself too short. I think that's the phrase. I don't know, but I hope you know what I mean. You're pretty amazing if you ask me, but I understand you know? Anyways you have to take it really easy these next few weeks. Don't overwork yourself. If you do, you get _no_ sexytimes until that baby comes out." Brittany interrupted Quinn with her own ramblings.

"But wouldn't sexytimes with you be kind of intense? I mean, it really wouldn't be 'taking it easy'…" Quinn turned around to face her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Hmmm…" Brittany looked as if she was thinking too hard. "Okay, no sexytimes 'til baby Drizzle comes out."

"There won't be any sexytimes if you keep calling her that." Quinn placed a quick peck on Brittany's lips.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Brittany shrugged with a smile.

"So…no sexytimes, but I can still do this right?" Quinn whispered as she got closer to Brittany, bringing her hands to the hem of Brittany's dress, sliding it up.

"Hey, hey…I'm not that easy…Quinn Fabray. Time to go! No sexy times." Brittany giggled as she lightly pushed Quinn off of her.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Quinn said lacing their fingers together.

"Let's see who needs convincing…"Brittany gave Quinn a slow and sensual kiss before pulling away. "Time to go now, I'll wait for you in the car." Brittany winked before setting off to grab her keys and bag, knowing how quickly Quinn got hot and bothered.

#####

They were the last ones to arrive at the school parking lot and everyone began to get ready to board the school bus.

"Sorry, we're late." Quinn said as they met the rest of the glee club.

"Oh, it's okay tubbers. It's totally understandable, especially with your big…" Santana said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's alright Quinn, a lot of us just got here like two minutes ago. You're fine." Finn interrupted.

"Well fellow glee clubbers, now that we're all here let's get a move on. It's going to be our time to shine tonight; together, as a team." Rachel added, smiling over to Finn, before boarding the bus.

"Bus buddy?" Santana offered her pinky to Brittany.

"Oh, sorry S. I asked Quinn already, but you can sit in the seat across and it'll be just like being bus buddies expect with a big space in between." Brittany explained.

"It's alright. I'll just sit over there near Puckerman; he's looking a little lonely." Santana replied trying to hide the fact that she was saddened over Brittany denying her proposition. They had been bus buddies since the 3rd grade, but Santana shuffled to the back where Puck was sitting without putting up a fight, opting to take the seat in front of him instead of next to him.

Noticing the awkward tension between Brittany and Santana, Quinn decided to be the better person and not come in between such a tradition between the two besties. "You should go sit with her. I know you two haven't changed bus partners since you were little. I remember that one time I wanted to sit with you on our way to a cheerleading competition, Santana almost punched me," Quinn stated cringing at the memory. "I don't want to break the tradition you two have, you know? Plus, Puck isn't the most entertaining person in the world. All he talks about is Super Mario."

"But I…"

"Hey, I have Kurt and Mercedes to keep me company up here." Quinn interrupted. "If it's okay with Santana, how about you be my bus buddy on the way home…okay?"

"Yeah…I could be your pillow on the way home?"Brittany smiled and whispered to the blonde.

"You could be my pillow…Now go before Puck starts talking…" Quinn playfully ordered.

"Thanks, Q. Love you."

#####

After New Directions performed they were all ecstatic. They were all confident that they could place and even beat Vocal Adrenaline with their Journey medley. As they all ran off stage to celebrate Quinn urged to catch up with Brittany until she heard her mom call her name. "Quinnie…"

Quinn was shocked to say the least, as she stood speechless for a few seconds. "What are you doing here? Is Dad okay?"

"I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful." Judy said proudly before Quinn turned away looking over her shoulder at the rest of her glee teammates, wishing Brittany could actually read minds and would come to the rescue.

Judy went on telling Quinn about what had happened with her father. "Quinnie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery…"

Quinn, was again left speechless. "Oh, sweetie, please say something." Judy urged on.

Brittany came up before Judy said anything more and noticed how tense Quinn was. She made her presence known as she cleared her throat, "Q, is everything okay?"

Quinn turned away from her mother and looked Brittany in the eye, "My water just broke."

Both Quinn's mom and Brittany were both in disbelief, "What?"

"Oh my gosh! Okay, baby, just breathe and stay calm." Brittany reached for Quinn's hand to reassure her everything was going to be okay, before turning to Quinn's mom, "Mrs. Fabray, did you drive here? We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." The rest of the glee clubbers heard the commotion and all agreed to go to the hospital to show support for Quinn.

#####

_At the hospital._

Everyone followed closely behind as Puck quickly wheeled Quinn down the hall. Brittany lagged behind a bit because her own parents were waiting at the hospital after they received the call from their daughter.

"Wait, wait! Where's Brittany? I need her in there with me, too!" Quinn halted, looking for her girlfriend, knowing that it didn't need to be said between the two, but it needed to be shown to the others.

Brittany pushed through Mike, Finn, and Puck breathless. "I'm right here Quinnie the Pooh, I'm right here."


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is short because it's kind of just a filler. Thank you to everyone that is still keeping up with this story. I know at times, it may seem a little slow or it might lack some things, but I'm trying my best ! Anyways, review? Please? I'm like 2 reviews away from 50. That'll be a milestone for me because this is my first story ever written. I'm such a nerd.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"She looks like you…Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked an exhausted Quinn as they looked at their baby through the window.

"No. Do you?" Quinn waited for a response, but continued when she heard none. "Did you love me?"

"I did. But I realized that you were in love with someone else and anyways you and I were never really meant to be."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…speaking of…where is Brittany? I thought she would've stayed."

"She ran home real quick to get some extra clothes for me. Wait… how did you know?"

"It's the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I may be a jerk sometimes but I can tell these things you know?" Puck said causing Quinn to look down and smile to herself before realizing that everyone must know if Puck knew.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Plus the whole sneaking around thing is such a turn on." Puck said with his classic smirk.

"Wow and here I thought we were having a moment." Quinn said rolling her eyes at the father of her daughter that she wasn't keeping.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth." Puck shrugged before turning his attention back to the little baby. "We'll still be friends after this right?" Puck continued after a moment of silence between the two. "And she'll be alright, right?"

"I hope…"

#######

Quinn was finally free to go home the next day. She felt so drained. Of course, Glee club not placing at Regionals and giving up Beth was in no way helping that. Quinn couldn't help but think that maybe she made a wrong decision with baby Beth, that maybe she should've given herself more credit. However, she also thought about how lucky she was to have Brittany stick by her side through it all, supporting her in every decision she made.

"Hey Quinnie the Pooh, are you alright? You look a little spacy. You don't need to go back to the hospital do you?" Brittany asked innocently.

Quinn giggled, "No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"It's not too late to get her back, if you want. At least I don't think it's late." Brittany offered awkwardly.

"I…yeah I don't know."

"You're mom wants you to move back with her once summer starts."

"I know."

"She really wants her daughter back. She wants a second chance."

"Mhmm. What do you want?"

"She wants to try and I want you to try too because I know how much your family meant to you."

"I love you." Quinn whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey just because I want you to go back home to your mom doesn't mean we're breaking up." Brittany said worriedly thinking she upset Quinn.

"An 'I love you' back would've sounded…" Quinn started before Brittany grabbed her face with both hands, "I love you back. So much..."

Quinn smiled at the adorableness that her girlfriend possessed but went neutral before telling Brittany what she wanted before giving her mom that second chance. "Before anything, I want to tell her…tell her about you and me, because I can't give her that second chance if she doesn't want you to be a part of it."

Brittany just nodded indicating she understood what Quinn wanted. "Okay, I'll be there with you, if you need me."

"I'd appreciate it, Baby B." Quinn said before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Come on, I'll carry you upstairs." Brittany said as she held out her arms towards Quinn.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine. You're crazy…" Quinn furrowed her brows and shook her head with a smile.

"You just had a baby and I am crazy…crazy for you." Brittany said with the cheesiest smile.

Quinn smiled before jumping into Brittany's arms, hugging her tightly and wrapping her legs around the tall blonde's waist. She was happy in that moment with Brittany, but at the same time she felt guilty for feeling that way. _She just had a baby._


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_ Not the greatest update, but here you go. Remember I'm trying to go off the actual episodes of Glee, so yeah...some of the dialogue will be familiar.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

_Quinn had moved back with her mom after finding out that she was "perfectly fine" with her relationship with Brittany, which sort of came as a shock to Quinn. She still had her guard up around her mom thinking that she was just tolerating the relationship in order to get Quinn back under her roof. However, Brittany did have a way of charming her way through people._

_The two had spent almost their whole summer together getting more reacquainted with each other, taking small trips outside Lima, and often visiting the park they had their first date at. They had no one else to worry about except themselves and they enjoyed each other's company._

_But now, it was time for school to begin again, meaning some kind of scandal was bound to break out and the hierarchy and social food chain was in full effect once again. _

Brittany and Quinn were standing at their lockers on the first day back. Brittany was clad in her Cheerios uniform ready for another year, while Quinn wore a white summer dress with blue stripes. Quinn was 50/50 about trying out for the Cheerios again. As shallow as it may sound, a part of her wanted to be back on top, but at the same time she didn't want the pressure that came along with being the popular head cheerio, not that she wanted to be _head_ cheerio again.

"So Q, have you decided yet?" Brittany asked as she innocently played with a piece of thread sticking out from Quinn's dress.

"Hmmmm?" Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts and shifted her attention from her locker to Brittany with a soft smile.

"Quinn Fabray, how has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" Jacob Ben Israel intruded on their moment with his cameraman.

"Well I'm happy to be back and ready to start fresh. And I'm a lot less hormonal so…" Quinn replied in a calm tone, trying not to lose it on camera.

"Word on the street says you and your best blonde friend right here had a little summer fling with a lot of hormones involved. Care to comment?" Jacob said with a suggestive look.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said in disbelief, wondering how Jacob knew. It's not that she didn't want people to know…she just wanted to let people know on her own.

"We did not have a summer fling." Brittany said nonchalantly, still playing with Quinn's dress.

"Well we have sources that beg to differ." Jacob sneered at Brittany.

"Hey Brittz." Brittany turned around to meet Santana as she interrupted the little interview taking place.

"Santana! I missed you." Brittany stated sincerely. "When did you get back?"

"How was _your_ summer?" Jacob asked clearly noticing Santana's physical changes.

"My eyes are up here, Jewfro. Get lost." Santana stared down Jacob & his cameraman until they left a few seconds later scared of the wrath of Santana. "Anyways, B…I got back last week. I tried calling you, but Puckerman said you were out of town with your family."

"Yup, just got back yesterday. We went to the lake house. Quinn came too! It was soooo much fun. By the way, you look different."

"Do you like them?" Santana had yet to acknowledge Quinn's presence, not even a glance.

"Like what?" Brittany asked clueless to the fact that Santana had a new pair of boobs.

"Like these…"Santana started to say before deciding not to flaunt her new assets to the blonde just yet. "I'll just show them to you later. Come over ton – "

"Hey, what time are tryouts?" Quinn interjected quickly, irritated at Santana.

"Whoa there, preggers. You think Coach Sylvester is going to let…" Santana said finally turning to meet the other blonde, whom she still wasn't very fond of at the moment.

"S, she's not pregnant anymore and she can still tryout if she wants to." Brittany defended.

"I'm just kidding, B." Santana said trying to sound as sincere as possible towards Brittany, but then turned to a mocking tone as she turned back to Quinn. "We're looking for some Cheerios for the bottom of the pyramid."

"Whatever Santana. We'll see who'll be at the bottom."

#######

Quinn had a plan. She was going to make the cheerios and she was going to do whatever it took. She was not going to let Santana step all over her, especially now that she had no baby to take care of.

"Next!" Coach Sylvester called out for the next person to try out for her nationally ranked squad.

Quinn walked in with her head held high and a tinge of confidence.

"Nope, no way. Get out." Coach Sylvester was not amused.

"Coach Sylvester, please hear me out?"

"Nope. I trusted you and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together."

"I understand you had your confetti canons taken away? Well, I bet there are quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a cheerios uniform." Quinn replied in a know-it-all manner.

"And you know how I feel about sneaky gays, don't you?" Coach Sylvester challenged.

"That's not even…you know what I don't get? I'm not allowed to be on the cheerios because I had a baby? Your current head cheerio got a boob job over the summer!" Quinn took her stance.

"Next!" Sue yelled after staring at Quinn with a clenched jaw.

####  
_In Coach Sylvester's office._

"A little bird told me that someone spent her summer vacation getting a brand new set of melons, even though you know I have a very strict no plastics policy in cheerios. Care to comment?" Sue interrogated her current head cheerio.

"I just…"

"What would possess a person your age to get a boob job? You don't even know what your body's going to look like. It's an insult to nature and completely distracting…"

"I wanted _people_ to notice me more. I don't get what the big deal is."

"Well, the big deal is that a person who has to pump her nonnies full of gravy to feel good about herself, clearly doesn't have the self esteem to be my head cheerleader. Quinn will replace you."

"What? I…"

"Oh and Boobs McGee? You're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid."

Santana left the office holding back tears. Quinn always seemed to manage to take everything away from her, but Santana was determined to get it all back.

"You look like you just heard the news. What's your say in the matter?" Jacob Ben Israel appeared out of nowhere capturing the initial stages of Santana's rage.

"Excuse me? Where's Fabray?"

"Probably sexing it up with her girlfriend." Jacob replied back getting all hot and bothered at the thought.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana scowled.

"You mean you don't know? It turns out the other two members of the unholy trinity didn't just have a summer fling. They've been together for months."

Santana was now on a warpath. She had one target: the newly reappointed blonde head cheerio. Taking away head cheerio was one thing, but taking away Brittany, now that was a different story.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Authors Note**_: I'm sorry for the super long wait. I've had some hectic past weeks, plus I was too busy fangirling over the Santana (and Brittany) development on Glee. I mean, seriously, Naya Rivera is pretty amazing. ANYWAYS, I've spent this past week coming up with this chapter...I hope it's alright. Review. Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Quinn Fabray, HBIC was back in action and it was time to make her presence known. She took one quick glance at herself back in her cheerios uniform before she made her way down the halls of William McKinley High School as the newly reappointed head cheerio. Life was getting back on track: she was on top again and she had Brittany.

"You did this to me. You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery." Quinn heard before getting slammed into the lockers by Santana. Quinn was pretty sure she was going to get a bruise on her shoulder but she quickly recovered, fighting back, while Santana struggled to hold her down.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. YOU. GOT. A. BOOB. JOB!" Quinn spat.

"Yup, sure did!" Santana said before slapping the blonde in the face. She was pissed off and did not care if she had an audience because that's pretty much how Santana instilled fear into other students.

Holding back tears from the sting of the slap, Quinn retorted with a clenched jaw, "You can't hit me!"

"Sure I can, Fabray, unless your slutty self got knocked up again," Santana scoffed, "But even if that were the case, I'm not head cheerio anymore, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do to you. Does Coach Sylverster even know that her head cheerio is now a sneaky little gay?" Santana said before pushing Quinn into the lockers again.

"Get over yourself _Lopez_. You just can't get over the fact that Coach would rather have me as her head cheerio than your fake…" Quinn was so frustrated at the fact that Santana

"Bitch, please. When I want something, I get it." Santana said before getting closer to Quinn's ear and whispering so only she could hear, "and just so you know, Brittany always comes back to me. When it comes to her, you'll just always be second best. Remember Nationals, when she didn't leave with you and ended up at my place for hours?"

"Shut up!" Quinn pushed and fought harder disgusted by the smirk on Santana's face.

The two fought more without any words. Brittany appeared, wondering what was going on between her two best friends; why was her girlfriend fighting with Santana. "Stop the violence." Brittany uttered waiting for the two to hear her and stop, so she wouldn't have to stop it herself.

Just before Brittany was going to step in, Mr. Schuester decided to and she was relieved. "Hey, what happened to being a family?" Mr. Schuester questioned holding Quinn back and pushing Santana away.

"She has a family. She's a _mother_." Santana yelled stepping closer and trying to get past Mr. Schue. However, once she saw her favorite blonde, she decided she was just going to walk away from the fight because she knew how much Brittany hated violence.

"Whatever Fabray." Santana stepped back rolling her eyes. "C'mon Brit, let's go. We have _a lot_ to catch up on." Santana acknowledged Brittany and stuck out her pinky.

Brittany looked between Mr. Schue and Quinn and Santana. She saw the look of pain in Quinn's eyes and Santana's smirk. Brittany took Santana's pinky with her own, but didn't make eye contact with Santana. Instead, she looked at Quinn and replied, "I'll catch up with you later…"

Santana felt the loss of contact between her and Brittany, and it took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't talking to Quinn. Masking the fact that she was hurt at Brittany's choice to stay behind with Quinn, she uttered, "Fine, but don't keep me waiting. Remember, I still have two new things to show you," and added a wink just to make sure she got under Quinn's skin. As she turned her back to walk away, she saw Brittany holding Quinn back at the corner of her eye. Mission accomplished: she pissed Quinn off and made her rage known. But she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little more at the fact that what she had said about Quinn being second best may have been wrong.

**#####**

"Hmmm, you're going to get a huge bruise." Brittany referred to Quinn's left arm, motioning for Quinn to sit atop one of the sinks in the girl's restroom.

Quinn hissed in pain as she sat up. "I'm pretty sure Santana is going to get one too…"

Brittany looked at Quinn with a small smile. "Yup…"

"So what happened?" Brittany continued settling between Quinn's legs and caressing Quinn's cheek, which was still red from the impact of Santana's hand.

Leaning into Brittany's touch, Quinn simply replied not sure if Brittany was going to be proud or not, "I'm head cheerio again."

"Awww, Quinnie the Pooh! Congrats!" Brittany lit up before giving Quinn a quick peck.

Quinn just sat there looking down at her hands, feeling a wave of emotions come over her. "And I think she knows about us…"

"Oh…I…Well you said it yourself; she was going to find out sooner or later, right?" Brittany shrugged, not really knowing what else to say or do. She wanted to tell Santana herself. She meant to tell her later on in the day, but apparently news traveled fast. She never thought Santana would get so violent about it and hurt Quinn. Brittany didn't think she had a reason to, after all Santana kept insisting she wasn't in love with her.

"Yeah...but obviously she disapproves."

"She just really wants to be head cheerio…" Brittany replied, thinking that was the only other reason Santana would attack Quinn the way she did.

"She just wants you…" Quinn said quietly, looking straight into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany shook her head at Quinn. "She just wants sexytimes, but that doesn't give her the right to…"

Quinn had to gather up all the courage to ask Brittany the next question. She was scared that she wasn't going to hear the answer she _wanted _to hear, because it would break her heart. "Did something happen between you and Santana that night of Nationals? You came home so out of it…and you just…I don't know. And she said that you and her… and…Brittany did you cheat on me…_with her_?"

Brittany stood there taking in everything that Quinn said. It took her a while to process the question due to the rambling Quinn just did. She talked too fast and Brittany couldn't help but break at the fact that her girlfriend's voice was shaking a bit and that she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Once she felt tears starting to build up in her own eyes, she looked away, her hands resting on Quinn's sides. She never did like seeing other people cry and the fact that it was Quinn crying made it even worse.

"I…" Brittany started, but as she heard Quinn start to quietly sob, she quickly turned lifting Quinn's face up so she could turn her attention back to the hazel eyes she loved so much. "Quinn, stop…I love you. Stop, please? I can't take it when other people cry and you of all people. I can't…"

"You didn't answer my question." Quinn managed to squeak out in between sobs, as she noticed the blue eyes that she loved were beginning to drown with tears.

"She wanted something to happen…but I didn't let it go any farther…"

By the way Brittany answered, Quinn figured that _something_ happened. "But it got somewhere before you let it go far…"

"She kissed me. _She_ kissed me. She wanted more, but I told her Quinn…I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore and that we couldn't. I hit my best friend for the first time because she wanted more…" Brittany said breaking eye contact once again; she couldn't bear to look at the possibility of Quinn breaking even more.

A few minutes passed without any words exchanging between the two. Quinn was slowing calming down, but she couldn't tell if she was angrier at Santana for kissing her girlfriend or at Brittany for not telling her what happened between the two. What she didn't understand was what Brittany meant when she hit her best friend. Did it really go that far?

"I love you, Quinn. _I love you._ Are you going to say anything?" Brittany uttered, moving closer to her girlfriend, breaking Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I love you too, but I…I don't want to be second best." Quinn said quietly leaning forward.

"You're not second best. You're first best." Brittany replied before leaning in to kiss Quinn.

Quinn was finally calm as she smiled into the kiss with Brittany, but she knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially now. The thing is, she knew Brittany was sincere, but the trouble was Santana.


	23. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: OMG. AN UPDATE. It's been months and I apologize. But anyways, i've seen so many QUIIT fics emerge over the past few months, and I love them all. AHHH. I'm not gonna lie though, it makes me feel so self-conscious about this fic, since I don't have much writing experience and whatnot. However, I'm going to keep continuing this to try and go along with season 2...But anyways, I hope you all don't lose interest.

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

A few hours passed since the big smackdown and it was the end of Cheerios practice, meaning everyone was allowed to go home.

During practice, Brittany tried to remain neutral. However, at times she couldn't help but share looks with Quinn especially since she was back on the team, somewhat ignoring the fact that Santana was back at the bottom. While Brittany was off cleaning a dance routine with other the other cheerios, Quinn handled the pyramid exchanging a bitter look with Santana, wondering how long this resentment between the two would last.

Quinn and Brittany stood in the locker room getting ready to leave. "Hey Q, um, you could go ahead and leave. I'll call you once I'm done and we could meet up." Brittany said timidly.

"Done doing what? My mom texted me and told me to go home asap because the new neighbors are having dinner or something. She said you could come…" Quinn responded as she texted her mom back.

"I just…" she sighed, "I need to talk to _her_." Brittany looked over Quinn's shoulder catching Santana sadly staring. Quinn followed Brittany's line of view and gave Santana a daring look, which was automatically returned.

Quinn felt Brittany's hands on her face turning her head back to face her. "I'll stay and wait." Quinn sighed.

"Your mom…" Brittany started.

"…can wait." Quinn finished Brittany's sentence, starting to get irritated again.

"Quinn…" Brittany pleaded, "I just need to know why…"

"She hates seeing you with me...that's why." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But…she isn't going to open up and talk to me with you around." Brittany avoided eye contact with Quinn, looking at the ground.

"Can you just make up your mind? A few hours ago we were in the bathroom and you were telling me all this stuff and telling me how much I meant to you and reassuring me. You wanting to ask her why, so soon is not so reassuring, Brittany…" Quinn said raising her voice a little.

"Q…how many ti – " Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and whispered softly.

Quinn pulled her hand back and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, whatever…I'll see you later." Quinn was now a bit peeved at the fact that Santana was still on Brittany's mind after all the things she said a few hours ago.

"Quinn…" Brittany called after her, but stood there defeated after realizing that Quinn was already out the door. However, as much as she hated seeing Quinn just walk out like that, she still was determined to talk to Santana, who was looking nonchalant pretending to tie her shoes.

"Santana?" Brittany approached her best friend with caution.

"Oh, you're still here? What do you want?" Santana acknowledged.

"Just want to talk…"

"Yeah, well we never really do that."

"Well…I…I don't know, I just want you to talk to me."

"Oh please…you ignored me since what happened with Quinn earlier and now you want to talk?"

"Exactly…but why is everyone getting mad at me? I just…I just want to make things right…"

Santana just sighed and gave in, because she never stayed angry at Brittany, obviously. "Fine, but not here okay? Just come over."

"I don't know…"

"Come on B…you wanted to talk...plus my mom misses you." Santana knew that was Brittany's weakness, bringing up family.

"Okay." Brittany said with a small smile forming on her face.

#####

Quinn left the locker room, but she never left the parking lot, just in case something went awry. So when she watched Brittany and Santana walk out of the school and get into Santana's car, having some kind of conversation that Brittany found amusing, she was disheartened.

_Have fun with Santana & don't bother coming over tonight – _Quinn texted Brittany out of frustration. She was head cheerio again, which meant that she had to be a bitch. She couldn't take crap from anyone, especially from the girl she loved, she thought.

As Brittany and Santana drove off, Brittany received the text and a frown immediately appeared on her face. Brittany wasn't used to all the jealousy stuff and she didn't know how to handle it. However, she knew that she needed to confront Santana about the sudden urge to attack Quinn. She ultimately wanted to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked noticing the look on Brittany's face and the sudden silence.

"Nothing…" Brittany answered as she sent a simple text to Quinn – _I love you Quinnie the Pooh_…

As they arrived at Santana's house, Brittany remained quiet as she followed Santana inside.

"Looks like my mom isn't home. Did you want a drink? I can break into papi's liquor cabinet…"

"Oh…I'm fine."

"Okay…we can talk in my bedroom." Santana insisted, not really waiting for Brittany to answer before heading off.

"Santana, why'd you do it?" Brittany finally asked to start off the conversation.

"You don't like them?" Santana retorted, assuming that Brittany was talking about her summer surgery and her new pair.

"You keep asking if I like 'them' and I have no idea what you're talking about, S…" Brittany was still oblivious.

"Here…let me show you…" Before Brittany could process it, Santana had pulled off her cheerio top and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. "Oh…" Brittany finally realized what 'them' referred to.

"Touch them…they still feel the same and I get even more turned on when…" Santana grabbed Brittany's hands leading them to their destination.

"No…just stop! Put your shirt back on." Brittany scrambled to find Santana's shirt, but at the same time couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

Santana complied with a smirk, satisfied at the fact that she still could make Brittany a babbling idiot [in a good way] especially because she seemed to be hot and bothered. Noticing the smirk Santana had, Brittany finally looked away.

"Just…just answer the question, S."

"What question?" Santana asked jumping on her bed, pretending like she had no idea what Brittany was really asking.

"Why did you do it?" Brittany asked again staying in her spot, "and I'm not talking about 'those'. I'm talking about what happened earlier with Quinn…"

"She asked for it." Santana rolled her eyes, unamused.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't. I know Quinn and she wouldn't ask to get slammed against lockers." Brittany said seriously.

"She's just a bitch that takes everything away from other people, especially from me." Santana explained.

"She's not a bitch. What did she take away from you? She was head cheerio before. Now, she's just returning to her place." Brittany defended.

"Whatever…you know the real question we should be addressing is why you lied to me and said nothing was going on between you and Quinn." Santana stopped beating around the bush and asked, "Why are you with that slut, Brittany? She's nothing but a cheater who sleeps around with people's best friends and acts like she is all high and mighty."

"Slut? You're one to talk." Brittany said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Brittany's head shot up and angry eyes locked with Santana's. "First of all, let me say it again…she's not a bitch. She's taught me so much about relationships, something you always lied to me about. Second, she's not a slut because I'm the only one she sleeps with. She's not going around trying to hook up with football players and whoever to climb the social ladder. AND three, she loves me and I love her." Brittany continued to defend her girlfriend from her best friend's hateful words.

Surprised at Brittany's defense, Santana shot back. "Wow, thanks Brittany. Way to make me feel like shit. But anyways, we'll see about Quinn. She's head cheerio again and she's probably going to do anything to keep that spot, especially going back to Puckerman or quarterback Finnocence."

Brittany felt like she could never win. She always felt exhausted arguing. "I'm just gonna go now. I…"

"You what? You can't say anything because you know it's true. But whatever, I think you should go now too. I got some slutting up to do…" Santana scoffed, "Oh, by the way, this talking thing really worked out…"

As Santana heard her door shut, she waited a few more minutes before she broke down. She knew people saw her as a slut, but the fact that Brittany acknowledged it and used it against her simply hurt.

Me_anwhile at the Fabray residence…_

Quinn was helping her mom prepare dinner for her new neighbors. She figured that she had to do something to keep her mind of what Brittany and Santana were talking about – more particularly what they were doing, if anything.

"So the new neighbors have a son your age." Judy Fabray revealed.

"And?" Quinn didn't understand the point her mom was making.

"Nothing dear, I just thought you could make friends and make him feel welcome."

"Mom, I thought you were okay with Brittany and me? If you're trying to set me up with this guy, I'm out. Remember our agreement?" Quinn retorted back to her mom.

"I know honey. Just be friends with the boy, that's all I'm asking." Judy insisted, before running to answer the doorbell. "They're here Quinnie. Go finish setting the table."

Quinn stood there staring at her phone waiting to see some kind of apology and sign that Brittany was still hers, until she heard a male voice.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam, I am and I uhh…I don't like green eggs and ham." Quinn's new blonde neighbor greeted her with a huge smile.

"Quinn…" she responded slightly amused by how dorky this guy sounded.

"You're a cheerleader right?"

"Hmm...I wonder what gave you that idea." Quinn rolled her eyes, since she still had her uniform on.

"I'm a football player. I'm new on the team." Sam said confidently, trying to impress the girl.

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

Quinn's phone went off indicating that it was Brittany calling. She stared at her phone debating on whether or not she should answer it.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam repeated looking over Quinn's shoulder.

"I heard you the first –," Quinn looked up at the awkward boy who was obviously looking at someone else.

"Brittany." Brittany replied standing behind Quinn.

"Are you Quinn's sister?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Nope." Brittany said giving an apologetic smile to Quinn.

"Oh, okay. You're a cheerleader, too? Cool, I'm a football –," Sam started again with the same fact he gave to Quinn.

"She's my girlfriend." Quinn stated, becoming less amused with Sam, and becoming more aware of Brittany's presence.

"Okay kids! Time for dinner! So are you staying tonight, Brittany?" Quinn's mom barged in on the awkward conversation.

"Oh, I just..." Brittany looked to Quinn for her answer, not really sure how mad Quinn still was.

"Yeah, mom she's staying…"


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: **OMG. I am so sorry for this super long wait. I had really bad writer's block and honestly I don't really feel too great about this chapter, but it's something right? I'll try to get better at posting sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Dinner was its usual when guests were over: the awkward "getting to know the new neighbors" stage. Sam kept smiling goofily at Quinn and Brittany only talking to answer any questions that were shot at him. Brittany, of course, had her way with her girlfriend's new neighbors. She was charming and engaging. So when Sam's parents asked the girl if she had a boyfriend and she said she had a girlfriend, she kicked it up a notch with the appeal. Everyone sat there enamored by Brittany and Quinn was reminded of one of the reasons she loved Brittany.

As soon as the Evans family left the Fabray residence, Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to her back porch to sit and talk.

"I'm sorry…"Brittany said after a few minutes as she looked down at their hands laced together in Quinn's lap.

"I…look, I know she's your best friend and whatever…I freaked out because of what she said today. And I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I'm not insecure, Brittany. I'm not going to pretend that I don't feel threatened by her, because I do. When Berry was getting Finn's attention, I admit, I was a bit jealous, but you…you mean so much more to me than he did which means it'll hurt more if anything were to happen to our relationship. It'll hurt much more if Santana has anything to do with it…"

"Quinnie…"

"No Brit, let me finish." Quinn interrupted Brittany, "I'm not going to be _that_ girl that forbids you from having certain friends – being _her_ friend. But I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. If Santana ever tries something with you again like what happened at Nationals, I want you to tell me. I just want you to remember that you _love me_, that you're _in love with me._" Quinn began choking up, not sure if she was asking too much of Brittany. She never felt so invested in a relationship and it scared her.

Brittany didn't know how to respond, so she did the only thing she knew, embracing her girlfriend, placing soft kisses to the top of her head. And Quinn let her.

After a few minutes of Quinn calming down, Brittany broke the silence again.

"Do you miss her?"

"Really Brittany? Santana and I used to be friends but…" Quinn didn't understand what Brittany was trying to get at.

"Not Santana. Beth…" Brittany said slowly.

"I…of course I miss her. I mean, I think about her sometimes, but then I realize it's too late for me to take her back. I wonder how different all of this would be…"

"Oh…"

"Brit, let's just not talk about it right now, okay? Just know that I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't." Brittany said before giving Quinn a reassuring kiss.

############

_Meanwhile at the Puckerman residence._

"Hey hot stuff…as much as I love you barging in my house and room at night, I would like some kind of heads up. What if I was banging some hot chick?" Puck asked Santana, turning his attention away from the video game he was playing.

Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down on Puck's bed.

"You need some lovin' from the Puckerman?" Puck smirked.

"Not now, Puckerman." Santana scowled, crossing her arms and putting up the wall she was so good at rising. However, if she were to be real with herself, Santana was hurt; hurt that Brittany pretty much kept choosing Quinn over her.

"Hmmm, let me guess…it has to do with our two favorite blondes…I mean, damn, I heard about the fight you had with Q today. I'm a little bummed I wasn't there to get between it."

"Am I like the last one to know?" Santana said in disbelief.

"Maybe…I mean…I've known for a while." Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"And you didn't tell me about them?"

"Babe, it wasn't my secret to tell." Puck sat next to Santana, putting an arm around her, at an attempt to calm her down.

"How did you even know? Brittany told you and didn't tell me? Like what the fuck is that?" Santana said shrugging herself away from Puck.

"I guess you can say Quinn told me, but I already had a hunch. I saw the way they looked at each other. It was uhhhh…sweet. I may be a jerk off sometimes, but I understand all the sensitive things sometimes. I know what it looks like to care for someone a lot. I saw how you looked…how you look at Brittany." Puck tried explaining himself.

Santana looked at Puck like he was crazy. Hearing that explanation coming out of his mouth was awkward, especially with his little bad boy rep.

"B and I fought today. She pretty much called me a slut."

"Brittany wouldn't say that unless she was hurt."

"Yeah well I didn't say anything too bad about her, it was mostly about Quinn." Santana said as she recalled what happened.

"Maybe you should give Brittany a little space. Both you and Quinn need to stop making her feel like she has to choose."

"Well, I think she does." Santana stood her ground.

"Yeah well, that's just going to push her away even more." Puck went back to playing his game. "Look, I don't want to talk about all this sappy shit anymore. If you want some Puckerman lovin' just let me know, otherwise grab another controller or leave."


	25. Chapter 24

Here you go! A little chapter with some cute Quitt-ness Review please! It's nice to know some people are still reading this. Lol. I had more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it because if I continued it would've been super long - which ultimately means I have half of the next chapter done, meaning a closer update. ANYWAYS, lately I feel like Heather and Dianna want Quitt to happen. AM I RIGHT? K, thanks. Have a nice day ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 **

A few more weeks of the school year had passed and Glee club began their preparation for competition with Mr. Schuester's weekly assignments. Sam had recently joined the club, but was still the awkward quarterback, still trying to fit in. Much to Quinn's dismay, Brittany and Santana made up after their little fight, however Santana gave Brittany her space. Quinn couldn't figure out whether Santana was keeping her distance because she was plotting some big plan to take Brittany away, or if she got the picture and lost interest. Quinn had a feeling it wasn't the latter; after all, they were all cheerios together, so she knew that Brittany and Santana couldn't really not interact with each other. And Puck, well he was off in juvie for crashing his mom's car into a convenience store and stealing an ATM machine. He needed a break from the late night talks from Santana.

Mr. Schuester, announced the weekly assignment was duets with a little added competition. "You all have til Friday to choose a partner and the performances start on Monday." Mr. Schue explained. The majority of the New Directions were pretty excited to partner up and compete against each other especially for the free gift certificate to Breadstix.

_The next day, at their lockers._

Quinn stood at her locker, waiting for Brittany, who seemed out of it since yesterday after Glee club. The day before, Brittany had asked Quinn to take her straight home, not even asking if she wanted to stay for dinner like she usually did. All Quinn got was a quick peck and "I love you, bye" before Brittany bolted into her house like she had some really important plans. She didn't even hear from Brittany the whole morning, but luckily since they had the next class together, she was bound to see her girlfriend and see what was up. They had been doing so well and she didn't want anything or anyone to ruin that.

"Quinnie, sorry I didn't pick up any of your calls yesterday or this morning. I've been trying to think of a duet for us to sing ever since we got our assignment and I was thinking that we could write a duet for each other. What do you think Quinnie the Pooh, isn't that an awesome idea?" Brittany said beaming, clearly excited to sing a duet with Quinn.

"Aww Brittany, baby, that's…" it became clear to Quinn why Brittany was such in a rush yesterday and she felt bad for even slightly thinking that _another person_ was involved.

"Yeah that's why I was a bit more spacy than usual. I just wanted to surprise you with a duet idea, because we're gonna look so hot singing a song together."

And Quinn felt even more guilty about what she was about to tell Brittany.

"We definitely would look hot singing a duet to each other, but um Finn and manhands asked me if…"

"…but that would be like a tr-uet, a threesome or something…" Brittany interrupted. Quinn heard the sadness in her voice, but continued, as she held Brittany's hand.

"Yeah…they asked me to partner up with Sam since he's new to glee club and still a bit socially awkward. They want him to feel welcome and they don't want to be scared off, you know? They thought I'd be the best candidate since I'm the head cheerio…" Quinn explained to Brittany.

"But you're neighbors…and I thought…I assumed that you'd be my partner, since we're more than neighbors…"Brittany retorted, shrugging her shoulders somewhat understanding what Quinn was getting at.

"I thought you and I would be partners too, but I think they have a point. We need a 12th member and I've heard him sing before. He's good."

"Yeah, that makes sense…" Brittany nodded, also wondering how Quinn heard Sam sing.

"If you don't want me to, I won't. He could sing with Mercedes or Santana or something." Quinn urged on. If Brittany didn't want her to, she wouldn't. She would convince the next popular cheerleader to take her spot as Sam's duet partner, even if it meant that she actually had to have a conversation with Santana.

"No, no it's okay. We do need another member and if Finn and Rachel want you to, you should. I mean, they are the Queen Bee's of glee club, just like you're the Queen bee of the Cheerios." Brittany gave Quinn a small smile.

Quinn returned the smile even though she felt a little guilty for turning her own girlfriend down for a little duet competition for Glee club. "We could have our own private little duet." Quinn said pulling Brittany closer, not caring who saw.

"Yeah? Then can we do it?" Brittany suggested, giggling at herself for even coming up with that little pun.

"Hi Quinn. Hi Brittany." Sam walked by the two blondes interrupting their moment in the hallway. Sam was a dork, but you couldn't hate him if you tried.

"My girlfriend wants to be your duet partner. You should feel special." Brittany turned away from Quinn and stared Sam straight in the eye."

"What can I say? I know how to charm 'em." Sam said smiling.

"No funny business, mister." Brittany said poking Sam in the chest. "I'm serious. I'll get Lord Tubbington to sit on your face."

"I…what? Okay…wait, are you serious? I thought you were joking…you're not going to sing a duet together? I thought you were dating."

"I'm serious as a block of cheese and we are dating…if you win the gift certificate, I'm taking your half, just so you know."

Quinn just stood there smiling at the little banter going on between the other two blondes.

"No funny business…I promise." Sam defended with a smirk. "But, I'll see you guys later, gotta get to class." Sam said, still a little confused.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the back of Sam's head as he walked away. Quinn let her attention go back to Brittany and she found the little display of jealousy adorable, because she had yet to experience it.

"Baby B, look at me." Quinn said snapping Brittany out of her thoughts and Brittany was met with a smirk. "Remember, it's just a duet."

"You have a thing for blondes." Brittany replied with a straight face.

"I have a thing for one blonde and me and that blonde should get to class too before we're late." Quinn leaned up to give her girlfriend a quick peck before taking her hand and walking down the hall.

"That's not natural." Brittany said as they reached their classroom and took their regular seats in the back. Quinn gave Brittany a questioning look.

"His hair. I don't think he's a natural blonde. I am though, and that's why you love me." Brittany said proudly as she flaunted her own hair.

"I love you for more than that…a lot more than that."


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for taking too long to update. I kept going back and forth with this chapter - adding and deleting parts every 5 minutes LOL. Technically, I wasn't going to end this chapter where I ended it, but I figured I would save it for another time. Anyways, I might fast forward with this a bit after this so I can try and catch up with Season 3? Yay or nay? Keep coming with the reviews - it's one of the reasons I continue this story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**.

"I love astronomy, something about all the space makes my problems seem kind of small," Sam said as Quinn joined him in the astronomy room to practice their duet, "That one's Venus planet of love."

"It's actually Mars, planet of war," Quinn corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Which one are we on?" Sam flirted, misreading signals. Ever since he found out Quinn wanted to be his duet partner, he kept thinking that Quinn wanted him to get into the blonde action with the two girls and he was definitely down for it as his reputation would skyrocket.

"Earth, now why don't you come back to it and talk to me about duets," Quinn shot him down.

"Right…duets. Um, so I was thinking I start the intro with my guitar and you could come behind me and just put your hand on my hips and sway along."

Quinn just stood there with her arms crossed and eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. As Sam continued on with the song, waiting for some kind of reaction from Quinn, she finally just decided to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, now comes the cool part. Do you know how to play?" Sam flashed his million dollar smile to Quinn, hoping she would loosen up.

"No."

"Okay, just put your fingers here and here. And we can keep eye contact, as we sing and…" Sam said leaning closer to Quinn, staring at her lips.

"…I have a girlfriend. Did you forget?" Quinn thought the attention was nice, but she had Brittany and she was not going to give her up for her male blonde neighbor.

"I…I just thought that…" Sam said embarrassed and tried to explain.

"I'm sorry that you thought wrong and I made a mistake singing with you," Quinn declared before storming out to see if Brittany was still on campus.

#########

"Hey S." Brittany met Santana at the locker room after leaving Quinn to practice her duet with Sam.

"Hi Brittany," Santana said gathering her things from the Cheerio's locker room.

"How are you?" Brittany asked, genuinely wondering.

"Do we need to go through the pleasantries every time?" Santana kept her ground with her snarky attitude.

"We're in the locker room; there aren't any trees in here."

Santana rolled her eyes at the ditzy blonde, laughing at her best friend. She missed her, but she was giving her space like Puck suggested. They talked, but obviously not as much as they did before. Quinn was no longer the bulk of the conversation. Just the two of them hanging out was also somewhat out of the picture. Santana thought the time and distance apart would cause Brittany to want her back, want her even more. At least that's how she wanted her master plan to work – absence made the heart grow fonder, right? So she would sit and wait for Brittany to come to her senses.

"Where's the Queen Bit—that girl you call your girlfriend?"

"Practicing her duet… I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out like old times…except without…"

"the sweet lady kisses?" Santana challenged with a smirk.

"Yeah…those," Brittany blushed.

"Dippin' Dots at the mall?" Santana suggested.

"MMM…the rainbow ice sounds good right now. I like all the…"Brittany perked up, trying to remember the last time she had Dippin' Dots.

"Colors…I know," Santana finished Brittany's sentence, knowing exactly why she liked the flavor.

"Yup, exactly."

"If Q is practicing her duet, why aren't you practicing with her?" Santana asked as the two walked down the hall on their way to the school parking lot, assuming that the two blondes would partner up like the other couples of Glee club.

"She's dueting it with Sam," Brittany shrugged.

Santana raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Quinn was with Sam and not with Brittany. "B…" Santana started, knowing there was more to it, about ready to gloat at the fact that she was right about Quinn, or so she thought.

"Don't…" Brittany rolled her eyes, knowing the gist of what Santana was planning to go on about.

"Don't what?" Santana mocked, offended. "So who is your duet partner?"

"No one right now…"

"B, if only I'd known I wouldn't have asked Wheezy. Well, I still would've probably asked Whe…Mercedes…no offense, but you know what I mean…I mean if you asked me before I asked her, I probably would've said yes." Santana said, really wondering if she would've asked Brittany herself and hoping it didn't sound like there was another meaning to that statement.

"When her and I win, her half of the prize is going to you and we're going to get our Breadstix on…okay?" Santana continued sensing that Brittany was sad that Quinn chose to do a duet with the new blonde boy who happened to be the new quarterback.

"Oh…" Brittany was going to ask Santana, but that idea was quickly shot down.

"I can't believe _your girlfriend_ chose to sing a duet with Trouty Mouth over you." Santana was still in disbelief and wondered if it was the perfect time to swoop in and get her girl back or at least away from Quinn.

"She had her reasons…" Brittany said trying to convince Santana, even though a part of her wasn't convinced herself.

"Yeah…I bet she did." Santana scoffed.

"Santana, I don't want to do this again."

"Brittany, I'm just trying to be a good friend. Contrary to your belief, I'm not trying to get into your pants." Santana said in a serious tone, before ruining the moment, "Although I do miss the inside of your pants…a lot."

Brittany shook her head, giggling at the fact that it was apparent Santana was hanging out with Puck a little too much.

"So how is Puck? I heard you two have been hanging out a lot lately…"

"We're just friends, Brittany. No need to worry about him." Santana wasn't going to tell Brittany the real reason she was hanging around Puck. She wasn't ready to out herself and confess all the feelings she had, even if it meant that there was a possibility that Brittany would break up with Quinn and be with her.

"Not worried, just curious." Brittany gave Santana a small smile before continuing, "Anyways, I just…thanks…"

"What are BFFs for?" Santana said, not really sure why Brittany was thanking her, "We'll take my car and I'll just drop you off here afterwards." Santana gave Brittany a genuine smile, which she usually only had for Brittany.

Brittany smiled back, before reaching over to hug Santana who quickly reciprocated it.

Clearing her throat as loudly as possible, Quinn wondered what the exchange between Brittany and Santana meant.

"Quinnie, hi baby…" Brittany moved from Santana and toward Quinn to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, as Quinn glared at Santana who was rolling her eyes.

"Hello Captain Fabray." Santana said in spite.

"Wanna come with us to the mall? S is driving." Brittany asked innocently, not thinking she was doing anything wrong.

"I thought you were going home?" Quinn questioned Brittany.

"I can't believe you chose Justin Bieber over Brittany." Santana interrupted, challenging Quinn.

"What are you talking about, Lopez?" Quinn shot back.

"Choosing the new quarterback over Brittany for the Duets assignment…real classy _Fabray._"

"What did you even tell her Brittany?"

"Don't blame Brit for your stupidity, Quinn."

"I'm not blaming Brittany for anything, _Santana._ You're the one that can't take a hint."

"Oh yeah," Santana started, sarcastically, "I'm the one that can't take a hint…"

"Okay just stop. Pl…" Brittany intervened.

"Quinn…Quinn," Sam ran outside interrupting the little argument going on between the two girls who loved Brittany.

"Oh look the Biebs is here," Santana scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um it's Sam," the blonde boy corrected before turning to Quinn, "I'm really sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to come on to you like that. I'm so sorry if I scared you away. It's just that you're so pretty and I thought…I don't know…"

"Wait, what? You came on her? You little…" Brittany felt the jealousy in full effect, stepping towards Sam.

"I didn't…wait what?" Sam backed away from Quinn, remembering that Brittany was Quinn's girlfriend and something about someone named Lord Tubbington.

All the while, Santana started to snicker at the fact that Brittany thought that Sam came on Quinn. "B, it means he flirted with _your so-called girlfriend_."

"Baby, nothing happened." Quinn defended.

"Yeah, well _Sam_, I flirt with _my_ girlfriend _all_ the time." Brittany ignored Quinn and narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy, who genuinely looked frightened of the tall blonde girl.

Quinn turned red, blushing at what Brittany disclosed, not really sure what to say.

"Gross," Santana feigned disgust.

"You have nothing to do with this Santana. Why don't you just leave Brittany and me alone?" Quinn now knew what she wanted to say.

"Because Brittany needs her _best friend _when her 'girlfriend' is being a bitch…which is pretty much all the time," Santana crossed her arms and stood her ground, challenging Quinn to say more.

Before Quinn got another word in, Sam chimed in before walking away swiftly, "Um, well, I'm gonna go. I really am sorry. Brittany, you um…you have nothing to worry about."

Santana and Quinn both rolled their eyes at the boy before turning their attention back to each other.

"You better watch your back Sammy," Brittany yelled out to Sam, before walking towards her car, irritated by the banter between Santana and Quinn.

"Baby B, where are you going? Wait…" Quinn gave up with Santana and ran after her girlfriend.

Santana too, was fed up, but just settled with calling Brittany later to apologize or something. She could've stayed to watch some big fight erupt between the two blondes, but decided that them making up was more likely to happen, and that was something she didn't care to see.

"Brittany, hey, come on. Where are you going?" Quinn reached out to grab Brittany's hand, surprised that she even let her hold her hand.

"Home," Brittany replied callously.

"You're not even going to say bye?" Quinn said keeping her eyes on their linked hands, stroking the top of Brittany's hand hoping it would make Brittany less irritated.

"Bye," The tall blonde simply said as she took her hand back to hold her binder to her chest.

"Here let me…" Quinn offered to carry Brittany's bag and binder.

"I'm fine."

"Baby B…come on…don't be like that."

"Our cars are 5 ft away."

"You know, you're not the only one who should be mad…" Quinn started as they finally reached their cars, "You were asking Santana to be your duet partner weren't you?"

"So what? She already has a partner." Brittany tried defending herself.

"But you were still going to ask her…" Quinn stated as a matter of fact.

"Whatever... I can't believe that Sam tried something with you."

"You and Santana have stupid history. Sam is my neighbor who happens to be the new guy trying to fit in. It's different," Quinn declared, ultimately wondering if Brittany would've told her if her and Santana were duet partners, "You know how I feel about you and Santana."

"And it's my fault once again…" Brittany sighed leaning on her driver seat door.

"It's not…I'm not blaming you for anything. I just…it's a two-way street; I have to learn to trust you with Santana and all the other people who want you, which is like half the school and you have to trust me too. And trust me, I love you."


	27. Chapter 26

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hello, how's everyone doing? Good, I hope.I see more and more people getting into Quitt/Fierce over time and it makes me smile. Anyways, here's chapter 26. I am not an angst writer, so forgive me if it's super bad. I don't really know what else to say, so...Review? I'm almost at 100 reviews...that excites me :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

It was one more week till Sectionals. Quinn and Brittany stopped talking about what had happened for the duets competition, mainly because Sam had kept his distance from Quinn and Brittany, still embarrassed by his actions toward the head cheerio. However, that distance was quickly closed at the fact that Mr. Schue had decided to pair Sam and Quinn to sing a duet at Sectionals.

And Santana well, she was feeling extra lonely lately, not ready to address her so-called feelings for Brittany. All she wanted was straight feelings; she even tried another proposition with Finn, wanting him to break up with Rachel so they could be the top couple at William McKinley High School. If Brittany was in some kind of relationship with a stupid boy like Artie or Finn or even Puck, she probably could have convinced Brittany that it would be okay for her to hook up behind the boy's back, but no. Brittany was with Quinn, and she was very observant of the feelings Santana still had for Brittany.

When Mr. Schue told Brittany and Mike that he wanted their dancing to be showcased in the show, Quinn was ecstatic for her girlfriend, but once again the insecurities came around when Mr. Schue revealed that they were dancing with Santana during her solo. Quinn immediately thought of the time that Brittany was going to spend with Santana practicing.

"Mike, I need to talk to you," Quinn interrupted the conversation little love fest Mike was having with Tina.

"Um, okay…" Mike answered as he was being pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Tina. You'll get him back in a few," Quinn yelled over her shoulder, leaving a confused looking Tina behind.

"Look Quinn, if this is about me dancing with Brittany and where I have to keep my hands off, no need to worry, I have Tina and she's all I need…"

Quinn rolled her eyes, but envied the fact that Mike and Tina seemed like the only relationship that was drama free. "It's not so much you that I'm worried about…"

"Okay? Then what?" Mike asked a bit intimidated by Quinn.

"I need you to do me a favor. I know you and Brittany are practicing with Santana so I just want you to…you know…let me know if something seems off."

"Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. If you don't have that, then it gets all screwed up."

"Look Mike, I don't need you to channel Confucius; I just need you to tell me if Santana is getting a little too close for comfort okay. I trust Brittany; it's Santana that's the problem."

"They're best friends and have been since they were little," Mike said, earning another eye roll from Quinn.

"How would you feel if Tina had to practice alone with Artie?" Quinn retorted.

"I tru…"

"Mike." Quinn cut him off, clearly irritated.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks." Quinn said in a softer tone.

"Me and Tina sometimes go to Asian couple's therapy. I could talk to the therapist and see if he could see you and Brittany; he likes to change things up," Mike suggested in a serious tone, as Quinn stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "It was just a suggestion…I, um, I'm gonna go now."

"Yeah, thanks again Mike."

########

Sectionals flew by and the New Directions had won. Sam and Quinn's duet screamed chemistry and Santana's solo with Brittany and Mike blew the judges away. However, while the latter performance went on, Quinn kept an eye out on the interactions between her girlfriend and ex-best friend, seeing all the subtle touches and glances, and it frustrated her. Mike had told her nothing went on, but her insecurities kept flooding her mind, even though at the end of the day Brittany was still with her.

"Have I told you how amazing you were tonight?" Quinn asked as her girlfriend straddled her on her bed.

"Only about 5 times," Brittany smirked tucking a strand of Quinn's hair behind her hair.

"Well you were amazing tonight," Quinn gave Brittany a light squeeze.

"I know. I can't help it," Brittany shrugged before kissing Quinn softly, "But let's not forget how amazing _you_ were tonight."

Brittany moved her lips down, trailing kisses down Quinn's neck, determined to praise Quinn on how amazing she was.

"You and Santana performed well together," Quinn began.

"Mhmm," Brittany was still intent on praising her girl.

"You two must have practiced a lot together. I mean, all the looks and the touches, people in the audience probably thought you two were…"

"What looks and touches? Mike was there, too, you know…" Brittany sighed rolling off of Quinn, feeling another "I don't trust Santana" fight coming on.

"Mike has a girlfriend." Quinn stated as a matter of fact.

"I thought I did too," Brittany responded, looking anywhere but at Quinn.

"Santana still seems like she isn't aware of that." Quinn also avoided eye contact, but traced patterns along Brittany's thigh.

"Santana's always going to be a touchy subject for you." Brittany jerked up, somewhat alarming Quinn.

Brittany walked over to Quinn's computer desk fidgeting with her hands and turned around to face Quinn, leaning back, waiting for some kind of answer. Quinn looked up and responded, "Because she's your first everything and she's still part of your life."

"We're teenagers and we go to the same school. I can't not see her. If I went to another school, I wouldn't be able to see you and I wouldn't force her to go to another school or something…I mean, that's a little ridiculous." Brittany sighed.

"That's not what I…" Quinn reacted, before getting cut off by Brittany, not expecting what Brittany was about to say.

"Every time we fight it always leads to Santana. It was one thing when you got mad when we did Rocky Horror. It wasn't my fault that Mr. Schue partnered me and San together. I mean, why can't we have a fight about one of us being stubborn about where we go out to eat or the fact that Lord Tubbington likes to get in the middle of our cuddles? It's always about Santana and I don't get it."

"I, well…how about Sam? He doesn't even want to be friends with me…Do you know how hard it was to get him to loosen up for the duet we did today?" Quinn needed an excuse, and that excuse was Sam.

"What does Sam have to do with this? I never said you couldn't be friends," Brittany replied, confused as to why Quinn decided to bring Sam into the argument.

"Yeah, but you told him off…" Quinn had no idea what to say, but she wanted to keep her ground.

"Just like you told Santana off. It's not my fault Santana doesn't listen."

"Come on, you know it's different…" Quinn stood up to walk towards Brittany, hoping this little argument would end soon.

"Maybe we just need to…" Eye contact was again averted.

"Baby B…" Realization was settling in for Quinn.

"I think…I don't know. I don't want to, but maybe we should take a…" Brittany started to choke on her words.

"No…don't say that. A break always means a break-up." Tears were threatening to fall. Quinn didn't plan for this to happen.

"I love you Quinn and I don't want to break-up with you, but I just…"

"Then don't…"Quinn interrupted, bringing Brittany's hands up, placing a soft kiss on them. "We're in love with each other. Why take a break? You love me right?" Quinn continued as she stood on her tippy toes to place a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

Brittany closed her eyes at the feel of Quinn's touch. She felt bad for even thinking about taking a break, but the whole thing with Sam and Santana scared her. This was her only real relationship, so everything was new to her and feelings were heightened. She wasn't really sure what taking a break meant, but maybe that's what her relationship with Quinn needed, especially if they were going to keep having arguments about Quinn's trust issues. It was all so confusing.

"I do love you Quinnie. I just…I don't know what I have to do to make you trust me."

"I do trust you…" Quinn interjected, hoping Brittany wasn't still thinking of taking a break.

"You keep saying that you trust me and that it's Santana that you don't trust. It's so confusing because if you trust me, then shouldn't that be all that matters? Like all the stuff you say about me and Santana, I just don't get it." Quinn had taught Brittany to stand her ground, and that's what she was doing.

"I…" As if on cue, Brittany's cell phone began to ring, interrupting Quinn.

"It's my mom. She wanted me to come home earlier to tell me something, but I wanted to spend time with you first…" Brittany trailed off. "I should go…Can you…can you take me home?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for you, Baby B." Quinn said sounding a little too dramatic, but she just wanted to reassure Brittany that she wasn't just referring to a car ride home.

The whole ride to Brittany's was silent. Quinn opened her mouth to speak several times, but she didn't know what to say without sounding like a desperate girlfriend. It broke her heart a little every time she looked over to Brittany, who just sadly stared outside the car window. She cursed herself for making Brittany sad and confused, but not without silently cursing Santana for making her feel so damn insecure.

When they finally got to Brittany's, they sat in silence a few more minutes, both not knowing how to say goodbye for the night.

Brittany was the first to break, "Thanks for taking me home."

"Baby B?" Quinn said, softly placing a hand on Brittany's cheek, feeling Brittany instinctively lean into her touch. As Brittany turned her head to look at Quinn, Quinn took the chance to kiss Brittany goodnight; she took the chance to try and show her that she loved her with that one kiss. Both girls pulled away breathlessly, both with eyes closed and their foreheads remained in contact.

"I love you, Brittany," Quinn whispered, and received a short kiss from Brittany.

The taller blonde pulled away altogether, turning to face the dashboard of Quinn's car.

"I love you too, Quinnie the Pooh." Although Quinn was saddened by the quick loss of contact, she perked up a little hearing Brittany respond. "You know I love you…but…"

"but you love me…that should count…" Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on her palm.

"I still think that we should take a break," Brittany continued looking the opposite direction, still allowing Quinn to lace their hands together.

"You can't even look me in the eye and say that…" Quinn stated as a matter of fact, hoping that Brittany wouldn't accept the challenge.

"You're making this way more than it should be," Brittany sighed and turned to face Quinn.

"I'm making this more than it should be? You're the one who wants to take a break…not me."

"We're not breaking up, Quinn…it's just a break."

"This is a break, so you can run into Santana's arms, isn't it? What did she say to you?"

"This is exactly why we need a break…"

"I'm sorry…"Quinn mentally kicked herself for bringing up Santana again. Quinn just didn't want to risk losing the love of her life. Yeah, sure they were juniors in high school, but she loved Brittany and wanted a happily ever after ending with Brittany.

"Yeah, me too, Quinn. Goodnight…" Brittany said before placing a soft kiss on Quinn's temple.

Quinn waited a few seconds after she heard the passenger side door close before looking out the window to watch Brittany walk to her front door. She watched as Brittany typed something on her phone before sending a small wave towards her and then waited till Brittany disappeared behind the door, to let go of the breath and tears she was holding.

"_Remember, it's just a break, not a break up. Drive safely, Quinnie the Pooh. I love you..." _read the text that Brittany sent Quinn right after closing the front door.

But it still scared Quinn…and Brittany.


	28. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's been quite a while. I haven't forgotten about this story, I'm just trying to figure out the direction I want to go with it. Honestly, I still haven't figured it out yet. So I thought maybe if I post this short and simple chapter, it would help. And because if I don't post this, then it'll just be put off longer.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 27**_

"Honey, you're home," Mrs. Pierce said as she saw her daughter walk up the stairs.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you were staying at Quinn's? Are you okay?"

"Oh, well you said that you needed to tell me something so…I don't know mom." Brittany unenthusiastically responded, thinking about how she lied to Quinn about her mom wanting her home soon.

"I told you it could wait till tomorrow…Did something happen between you and Quinn?" Mrs. Pierce asked worriedly. She remembered the last time her daughter came home looking extremely sad, recalling that Santana had something to do with it.

"I don't know. I love her but we're on a break and it doesn't feel right. It's kind of scary." Brittany confessed.

"Oh," Mrs. Pierce responded somewhat confused, "What happened honey?"

"I just said I don't know, mom. What did you want to tell me?" Brittany really didn't want to talk about this with her mom. Hell, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment except for Quinn, but she didn't know what to say or do to make it better.

"Well…okay. I'm sure you'll work things out. Just remember that you two were best friends before you two became girlfriends."

"Mom…"

"Oh right, we're going to Toronto for Christmas vacation. We're leaving on Wednesday…" Mrs. Pierce said with a smile on her face in hopes Brittany would be excited since she always loved family trips.

"What? You're leaving me alone for Christmas?!"

"No…honey, we're all going," Mrs. Pierce rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Well, that's if you want to go…I mean you don't have to, but I mean it is Christmas."

A smile formed on Brittany's face, genuinely excited for the trip. She always loved the chances she got to leave Lima for a bit. She always liked the feeling of not having to wear a Cheerio's uniform and being all touristy taking photos everywhere. Her photo collage on her wall was a great example and she loved any chance to put anything new up there.

Brittany just wished that Quinn was there to share the memories with her. She wanted to ask Quinn to go, especially when she saw the sad look on Quinn's face when she told her she wouldn't be home for Christmas or New Year's. But she decided against it acknowledging the fact that it would defeat the purpose of a break, listening to Kurt's advice.

With that, Quinn was a total mess, thinking the worse would happen to her relationship with Brittany. They were on a break and Brittany was out of town, meaning there was no way that Quinn could spend time with the girl she loved to celebrate the New Year.

What made Quinn feel even more anxious was the fact that once Santana found out about the so-called break, she would take full advantage of the situation, making Quinn look like the bad guy again.

But before Brittany left for vacation and kissed Quinn on the cheek and gave her a small smile in response to her "I love you", Quinn felt like the current break would be very short lived. She hoped.


End file.
